


Danny Epidemic

by Nimrhoss_Myrrh



Category: Asking Alexandria
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimrhoss_Myrrh/pseuds/Nimrhoss_Myrrh
Summary: В жизни Бена Брюса все идёт своим чередом. Так стабильно, что от этого становится слишком тошно. Но все должно измениться после знакомства со странным парнем по имени Дэнни, не так ли?
Relationships: Ben Bruce/Danny Worsnop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Я преспокойно сидел на паре и еле держался в сознании, всеми силами стараясь не уснуть. Рядом сидел Джеймс и со скучающим видом смотрел в окно. В аудитории было слишком тихо для такой скучной лекции. Почему? Потому что мистер Грегори.

— Чувак, ты же сейчас уснешь. — с усмешкой произнёс Джеймс, слегка трепая меня по волосам, на что я никак не отреагировал. — Опять всю ночь свои партии разучивал? — Касселс спросил это таким унылым голосом, отчего мне тут же ещё сильнее захотелось провалиться в прекрасный мир сновидений.

Вообще-то Джеймс рисковал, разговаривая со мной на лекции Грегори. О, да, этот преподаватель определенно занимает первое место в списке самых злых и скучных преподов колледжа. Если кто-либо хоть немного непозволительно (это по мнению препода, конечно же) ведёт себя, то Грегори устроит такое, что потом этот человек всю оставшуюся жизнь будет жалеть о том, что вообще появился на свет.

— Да. — как-то слишком невнятно ответил я и чуть было не лег на парту всем телом, как звук открывающейся двери заставил меня вздрогнуть и широко распахнуть глаза.

Вся аудитория уставилась на парня, который посмел опоздать на такой важный предмет, как история. Кажется, у кого-то будут большие неприятности.

Я оглядел вошедшего человека и немного удивился, потому что никогда прежде не видел его. Он был одет в чёрную футболку со странным рисунком на ней, в такие же чёрные узкие джинсы, на его голове был беспорядок из чёрных, как смоль, волос, хотя, я уверен, что это было что-то вроде прически, глаза были густо подведены все тем же чёрным карандашом, а чуть ниже губ были симметрично расположены две серёжки.

Парень стоял, просто, без эмоций глядя на мистера Грегори, который уже успел от злости покраснеть и испепеляюще глядел на студента.

Мне мысленно стало жаль парня. Кажется, он ещё не успел в полной мере ощутить на себе всю злость преподавателя истории. Ну, все когда-то бывает впервые.

— Я надеюсь, у тебя есть какие-то уважительные причины, по которым ты опоздал, или... — спросил Грегори, будто его это действительно волновало. На самом деле, ему всегда было все равно на эти причины, так что же должно измениться сейчас?

— Да, да, я... — начал было парень, но его перебили. 

— Садись уже куда-нибудь, пока я добрый. Разберемся с тобой после занятий. 

Брюнет кивнул и сделал два шага вперёд, осматриваясь. Было совсем немного мест, одно из которых находилось справа от меня, куда и направился этот странный парень.

— Можно? — спросил он у меня, и я в ответ лишь кивнул, все так же его рассматривая. 

Как только лекция вернулась в прежнее русло, я снова расслабился и начал засыпать, как почувствовал кое-что странное. Я мог бы удивиться тому, что стало слишком тихо, или тому, как кто-то легонько тряс моё плечо, но мне слишком хотелось спать...

— Да, Брюс?

Я немного поморщился, услышав свою фамилию, и медленно разлепил глаза. Взгляды всех студентов были обращены на меня. О, чёрт... 

Глаза преподавателя зло сверкали. Вместо того, чтобы что-то ответить, я повернулся налево и вопрошающе уставился на Джеймса, у которого был испуганный вид и взгляд, говорящий что-то типа «вот это ты попал, чувак». Я посмотрел на преподавателя, который чуть ли не покрылся волдырями от злости, но твёрдо держался, видимо, ожидая от меня какого-либо ответа. О, да, он пошёл ради меня на такое. Я горжусь им.

— Вы что-то спрашивали, мистер Грегори? — конечно, как же я ещё мог ему ответить, если не слышал заданного вопроса?

Кажется, он все-таки скоро покроется волдырями.

— Повтори, что я говорил пять минут назад. — клянусь, я видел, как из его ноздрей шёл пар.

— Вы говорили... — я остановился, не зная, что сказать дальше. — Что...

— Поспать ты можешь и дома! — закричал Грегори, и я зажмурился. — Ночью нужно спать, а не шляться по клубам! — мужчина продолжал кричать, и я хотел уже возмутиться, потому что не «шляюсь по клубам ночью», но Джеймс остановил меня, слегка задев своей ногой мою под столом. — Ещё раз такое повторится, Брюс, и я... 

Я закатил глаза. Пусть делает что хочет, отчислять меня он все равно не имеет права.

— Прости, Бен, я пытался тебе сказать, но... — начал было извиняться Джеймс, но я не дал ему договорить. 

— Лучше молчи, Касселс, а то тебе сейчас тоже не поздоровится, если будешь много говорить.

Джеймс замолчал, а я устало вздохнул, одной рукой потирая глаза. Мне совсем перехотелось спать после строгого и властного голоса Грегори. 

Я посмотрел на преподавателя, который, кажется, совсем про меня забыл и опять стал что-то объяснять, что мне было совсем не интересно. Касселс же что-то строчил в тетрадь, хотя ему и было плевать на эту лекцию не меньше, чем мне, и он забудет обо всем, что написал, как только пара закончится.

Я попытался тоже что-то записать, однако уже через пять минут не выдержал и откинул ручку в сторону, расслабив руку. Я провёл другой рукой по волосам, убирая спавшую на глаз челку, думая о том, как хотелось бы мне вернуться домой и, возможно, снова заснуть. Спасибо, мистер Грегори, это самое лучшее утро, о котором я только мог мечтать.

Я неожиданно вспомнил, что не видел Райана, своего друга, с того самого момента, как пришел на занятия, и повернул голову вправо, чтобы найти его среди других студентов, но что-то пошло не так. Как только я развернулся, то увидел, что парень, сидящий рядом, смотрел на меня, даже не пытаясь отвести взгляд. Я хотел что-то сказать, но в тот момент у меня будто пропал дар речи, и я просто стал осматривать незнакомца, случайно заглянув ему в глаза.

Мы смотрели друг на друга, и я ни о чем не мог и не хотел думать. У парня был странный взгляд, и я не мог точно сказать, о чем он думал. Единственная мысль, которая пришла мне в голову, — это осознание того, что у этого студента ярко-голубые глаза. Не сказать, что я прежде не видел такого цвета, но что-то было в нем такое, что заставило мое сердцебиение ускориться, и моё тело будто током ударило. 

Я не знал, сколько продолжалось это, но в один момент брюнет улыбнулся и, усмехнувшись, отвел взгляд.

Я не понимал, что вообще произошло. 

Мысли стали постепенно возвращаться ко мне. Я даже забыл о том, что хотел найти Райана. 

Я думал о том, что... вдруг кто-то увидел, как мы смотрели друг на друга? Это ведь должно странно выглядеть со стороны.

Я в панике стал оглядываться по сторонам. К счастью, никому до меня не было дела, даже преподавателю, так что я смог полностью успокоиться. Я изредка посматривал вправо на парня, который что-то черкал в своей тетради, но не обращал на меня внимания. 

Как только мучительно долгая пара закончилась, аудитория наполнилась студенческими голосами. Я видел, как тот самый, сидящий рядом со мной юноша вскочил с места и, схватив свою сумку, выбежал из кабинета, расталкивая толпу людей.

— Эй. — я услышал голос Касселса. — Ты идёшь в столовую? 

— Да, конечно. — ответил я, складывая тетрадь в рюкзак.

Мы с Джеймсом вышли из аудитории и на пути в столовую были встречены потерянным Райаном.

— Какого черта вы так долго? — спросил он, подходя к нам.

— О, дружище, ты был на истории? Я тебя потерял. — я проигнорировал вопрос друга, потому что меня волновало совсем другое.

— Зато тебя потерять было невозможно. — хмыкнул Райан, а я улыбнулся, вспомнив, как разозлил Грегори. 

Войдя в столовую, я сразу же направился за кофе, потерявшись в толпе. Очередь была большая, поэтому мне пришлось немало постоять. Взяв свой кофе, я направился к столику, где уже сидели Джеймс, Райан и Сэм со своими напитками и едой. Рядом со свободным местом стояла Сиара. Увидев меня, она улыбнулась и помахала мне рукой. Я улыбнулся ей в ответ.

— Привет, Бен. — поздоровалась со мной девушка, как только я сел на своё место. 

— Привет. — сказал я. — Отлично выглядишь. — улыбка Сиары стала ещё шире после моих слов.

Вообще-то она мне нравилась. Даже, можно сказать, я был влюблен в нее. Мы познакомились совсем недавно, где-то месяц назад, и Сиара с первого же дня привлекла моё внимание. Я мог часами думать о ней. 

Нет, она не была моей девушкой, но, кажется, все именно к этому шло...

— Ты пойдешь на вечеринку Сэма? — спросила Сиара, отвлекая меня от своих мыслей.

— Как... Какую вечеринку? — я захлопал глазами.

— Я устраиваю вечеринку в субботу. — сказал Сэм, сидящий рядом со мной.

Я неверяще уставился на него.

Что? Я не ослышался? Этот тихоня Бэттли решил устроить вечеринку? Сэм — самый спокойный и адекватный из всех людей, кого я когда-либо знал. Никогда бы не подумал (ну, до этого момента), что он способен на то, чтобы устроить вечеринку. Не иначе как наше влияние поспособствовало этому.

— А ты там будешь? — я спросил Сиару.

— Конечно. — ответила она.

— Я иду, Сэм. — я дал ответ на самый главный вопрос.

Сиара захихикала, после чего сказала:

— Ладно, мне идти нужно. Увидимся, Бен.

— Увидимся... — прошептал я удаляющейся девушке.

— Как долго ты по ней уже сохнешь? — спросил Райан, когда Сиара скрылась из виду. 

— Мм, он где-то уже месяц. — Джеймс ответил за меня.

Я развернулся и уставился на них.

— Эй! — я подал голос, нахмурившись. — Сэм, ты же про вечеринку серьёзно сказал? — я решил перевести тему. Ну, мне казалось, что Бэттли просто пошутил, но его серьёзный взгляд говорил об обратном. — Но ты же никогда...

— Да, я никогда раньше не устраивал вечеринок. Но все когда-то бывает впервые, да? — последние слова Сэма заставили меня заткнуться и обратить внимание на остывающий кофе.

Я больше ничего не говорил, пока друзья мило беседовали, не обращая внимания на моё молчание. Я оглядывал столовую, пытаясь найти глазами девушку, в которую влюблен, но мой взгляд привлекла одинокая фигура за столиком в дальнем углу.

Там сидел тот самый странный парень с голубыми глазами и что-то сосредоточенно записывал в свой блокнот, не обращая ни на кого внимания. Я вспомнил, как мы смотрели друг на друга на паре, и вздрогнул от воспоминаний, но взгляда не отвел. Парень показался мне каким-то грустным, отстранённым и одиноким, что мне даже захотелось к нему подойти, и я почти встал, как следующее, что я увидел, буквально пригвоздило меня к месту.

К этому брюнету подошёл какой-то парень с длинными волосами чуть ниже плеч и косой чёлкой, у которого так же была симметрия нижней губы (о, чёрт, у них там что, какая-то своя секта, что ли?) и девушка со светлыми волосами и тоже с чёлкой.

От удивления я открыл рот, рассматривая необычную компанию. Хотя моя компания не очень-то и отличалась от их, но в тех ребятах определённо было что-то странное, я просто чувствовал это.

Парень сел напротив голубоглазого, и я смог получше разглядеть его лицо. Кажется, где-то я его уже видел, хм... Девушка же расположилась между ними обоими. Все трое о чем-то говорили, однако я не мог слышать, но в один момент загадочный юноша с истории положил голову на стол, а блондинка стала гладить его по волосам.

Это, конечно, было очень интересно, но я с трудом заставил себя перестать на них смотреть, посчитав, что это не моё дело. Я стал прислушиваться к разговору друзей, хотя все мои мысли были о только что увиденном. 

Позже я увидел, как с места поднялся парень, чьего имени я до сих пор не знал, а за ним последовали его друзья, и через несколько секунд все трое покинули столовую.


	2. Chapter 2

Я не видел больше этого парня тем днём. Его не было ни на одной из оставшихся пар, что меня немного беспокоило. Я не видел его даже в коридорах колледжа и не увидел и в последующие дни. Он как будто сквозь землю провалился.

Я думал о нем слишком много. Больше, чем нужно было, хотя, если честно, сам не понимал, почему меня вообще волнует незнакомый человек. Мы ведь даже не общались и я не знал его имени. 

Я не видел его, хотя видел в колледже его друга, но не решался подойти и спросить о том, что меня волновало. Это выглядело бы, как минимум, странно. 

В любом случае, время до субботы пролетело довольно быстро.

Весь день я думал о том, как должна пройти вечеринка Сэма. Ну, я имею в виду, это же его _первая вечеринка_. Он ещё такой неопытный в этом деле. Однако Бэттли отказался принимать чью-либо помощь по подготовке. Сказал, что сделает все сам. А он смелый.

Я решил дойти пешком до дома Сэма, где бывал так много раз, что это место стало для меня чуть ли не родным. Все равно я жил не слишком далеко. 

Мою душу грела мысль о предстоящей встрече с Сиарой. Кто знает, может, эта вечеринка должна сыграть важную и определяющую роль в наших отношениях?

Я уже подходил к дому друга, как увидел кучу машин, припаркованных рядом. Ого, неужели Бэттли и правда позвал так много народу? Откуда у него столько знакомых?

Из дома доносилась громкая музыка. На улице было полно народу. Я уже вошёл в дом, чтобы найти его хозяина, но, сделав два шага, тут же оказался сбитым с ног.

— Прости... — сказал кто-то, поднимаясь на ноги и протягивая мне руку.

Я принял помощь и, как только оказался в вертикальном положении, оглядел сбившего меня с ног человека. 

Внутри все похолодело.

Передо мной стоял друг того-самого-парня-с-истории.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, обеспокоенно на меня глядя. 

— Да, я в порядке. — я ответил, потирая рукой ушибленный затылок.

— Извини, я тебя не заметил, это было так неожиданно...

— О, вот ты где, а я тебя ищу! — Сэм появился будто из ниоткуда, обращаясь к парню передо мной. Я удивленно уставился на них. Кажется, они знакомы... — Бен, ну наконец-то! Я думал уже, что ты не придёшь.

— Как я мог пропустить такое событие? — я засмеялся. — Джеймс уже здесь?

— Конечно. — ответил Сэм, улыбаясь. — Он где-то тут, внутри.

— Отлично. Пойду и разыщу его. — я похлопал друга по плечу и направился в одну из комнат, слыша, как Сэм с тем парнем смеялись над какой-то шуткой.

Любопытство завладело мной. С каких это пор они друзья? Я, похоже, был единственным, кто не знал этого парня. Если он друг Сэма, то почему я ничего не знаю о нем? Почему я даже не спросил его имени? Может быть, так я мог бы разузнать о его прогуливающем учёбу друге.

— Джеймс! — я пытался перекричать музыку, пробиваясь через толпу людей.

Джеймс стоял у стены, держа в руке бокал, наполненный каким-то алкоголем. Завидев меня, Касселс удивленно вскинул брови.

— Привет, Бен. — Джеймс поздоровался.

— Привет. — ответил я, подходя ближе. — Ты тоже удивлён, что я пришёл? 

— Что значит «тоже»? Я знал, что ты придешь, но не думал, что так рано.

— Ладно.

Я вспомнил про Сиару и стал взглядом искать её среди толпы. Я хотел сказать Джеймсу, что мне нужно отойти, но, когда обернулся, его и след простыл. И куда он только мог так быстро запропаститься?

Я взял свободный стакан и налил себе пива. Осушив его, я повторил ещё несколько раз, когда почувствовал прикосновение к своему плечу. Развернувшись, я широко заулыбался, увидев перед собой девушку, которую хотел пойти искать ранее.

— Привет. — Сиара мило поздоровалась.

— Привет. — ответил я расслабленно. — Ты сегодня такая красивая.

Девушка заулыбалась ещё сильнее и немного отвернулась в сторону. О, я видел, как её щеки покрылись лёгким румянцем.

— Спасибо. Ты тоже. — последние слова Сиара прошептала, но я все равно её услышал. Внутри было так тепло от этой встречи и слов девушки. Это все, конечно, было хорошо, потому что, кажется, я тоже нравился Сиаре.

Моя голова была будто пуста, хотя и мысли находились в полном порядке. Я не знаю, откуда во мне взялась вся та уверенность, когда я решительно сделал шаг вперёд и заключил Сиару в объятия. То небольшое количество алкоголя, что я успел выпить, начинало, наконец, действовать.

Мне было все равно на всех вокруг, никому даже и не было дела, когда я поцеловал девушку. Она сразу же ответила на поцелуй, обвивая мою шею руками, как вдруг раздался сильный грохот за окном, и комнату ослепила яркая вспышка молнии.

Сиара вздрогнула, отстранившись, и как-то испуганно поглядела на меня.

— Я сейчас. — сказала она и покинула комнату.

Раздался второй удар грома.

Я посмотрел в окно и ни капли не удивился, увидев неплохой ливень. Когда я шёл к Сэму, то не видел на небе даже ни одного намека на солнце, только серые тучи. Меня как будто ударило громом по голове, когда я осознал произошедшее. Я будто стал полностью трезвым. Мне срочно захотелось покурить. Нужно было подумать обо всем и о своих дальнейших действиях.

Проклиная дождь за то, что испортил мой первый поцелуй с Сиарой, я отправился на улицу. Мне было все равно, что я мог промокнуть. Мне нужно было срочно освежиться. Народу стало намного больше, поэтому пробираться к выходу стало более проблематично, чем я мог себе это представить. Ну, оно и понятно. Никто ведь не хочет быть промокшим и портить себе праздник в виде вечеринки. Погода — не стена от веселья и не преграда.

Я вышел на крыльцо и сразу же остановился, как вкопанный. Мои ладони вспотели, а сердце стало биться чаще.

На самой верхней ступеньке спиной ко мне сидел _он_.

Тот самый парень с голубыми глазами, которого я видел в начале недели на истории.

Я узнал его по беспорядку на голове и цвету волос.

Я достал одну сигарету из пачки и зажег её, делая глубокую затяжку и не прекращая смотреть на сидевшего передо мной парня. Капли дождя не переставали падать с неба на землю, и я слышал этот звук ударяющейся воды о крышу дома. Я стоял под навесом, так что никак не мог нормально промокнуть.

— Ты скоро дыру в моей спине прожжешь такими темпами. — неожиданно произнёс брюнет, а я чуть не выронил сигарету из рук, услышав его голос. — Не делай вид, будто тебя здесь нет. — с усмешкой добавил он, а я даже не знал, что сказать.

Я сделал последнюю затяжку и, потушив сигарету, присел рядом с парнем. Он даже не смотрел на меня. Его взгляд был устремлён куда-то вдаль. Я заметил, что тех симметричных серёжек уже не было, вместо них на его губах были два колечка.

— Как тебя зовут? — задал я давно волнующий меня вопрос спустя какое-то время удушающей тишины.

— Дэнни. — ответил брюнет, обхватывая себя обеими руками. Неужели ему холодно? 

Я зябко поежился после этой мысли, потому что мне, ну... тоже было холодно. 

— Дэнни... — зачем-то повторил я, произнося это имя в своей голове ещё несколько раз. — Я Бен. — я назвал своё имя, думая о том, что было бы глупо не представиться.

— Я знаю. — сказал мой новый знакомый, решив, наконец, взглянуть на меня. Он приподнял уголки своих губ, как только повернулся.

— Что? Отк... — я ошарашенно уставился на него. Почему он до этого момента знал меня, а я его — нет? — А, ладно, все равно. Впрочем, забудь. — я, наверное, испугался, когда с лица Дэнни пропала улыбка и вообще какие-либо эмоции, и он отвернулся, продолжив смотреть вдаль, прищурив глаза. 

В голове проносилось миллион вопросов. 

Почему Дэнни так резко перестал на меня смотреть? Неужели я его обидел? Эти мысли заставляли меня паниковать где-то внутри себя. Что я мог такого сказать, чтобы задеть его? Он настолько ранимый?

Неожиданно Дэнни рассмеялся.

— Что? — спросил я, нахмурившись.

Парень перестал смеяться, но улыбка все же была на его лице.

— Ничего. Просто сделай лицо проще, ладно? — он сказал, сбив меня с толку.

Сначала Дэнни был каким-то... грустным? А потом эта грусть резко исчезла, и он стал смеяться. Странный.

Дэнни снова посмотрел на меня, заглянув прямо... в глаза? Я испытал это чувство _снова_. Я _снова_ не мог отвести взгляд.

Кажется, в тот момент я забыл, как дышать.

Мне казалось, будто что-то должно случиться, если я буду продолжать смотреть в глаза этому парню. Я все же отвел взгляд, рассматривая его лицо. Я увидел едва заметную родинку чуть ниже его губ и чёрную точку от подводки на щеке. Почему-то мне так захотелось прикоснуться к нему в тот момент, и я почувствовал себя вновь опьяненным.

Глаза Дэнни так странно действовали на меня, и я... Я сделал то, что мне хотелось сделать больше всего. _Я дотронулся рукой до его щеки, аккуратно утирая пальцем тот самый след от подводки._

Дэнни дернулся от моего прикосновения, и я сразу же поспешил убрать руку, за которую он тут же схватился. Мне стало страшно. _Что же я наделал..._

Я в панике стал смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на _него_. Грубо отдернув свою руку, я сразу поднялся на ноги и, не сказав ни слова и не смотря на явно удивленного и ничего не понимающего Дэнни, забежал в дом, громко хлопая дверью.

Я довольно быстро пробрался сквозь толпу людей и забежал на кухню, где не было никого, нашёл бутылку с жидкостью какого-то непонятного цвета, став пить прямо так, не потрудившись даже налить в стакан. Алкоголь больно обжигал горло, но мне было плевать. Мне нужно было забыться.

Как только бутылка оказалась пуста, я добрался до маленькой банки пива, залпом выпив её. Мне оказалось мало. Я выпил ещё одну такую же банку и только после этого пошёл искать выход из дома.

Перед глазами начинало плыть, и меня качало из стороны в сторону, когда я доходил до нужной мне двери. Я видел, как Сиара, улыбаясь, беседовала с каким-то парнем. Не знаю, почему я решил, будто они флиртовали друг с другом или что-то в этом роде, но я был зол. Я был зол на Сэма, на музыку, игравшую в доме, на Сиару и её друга, на чертов дождь, на Дэнни, на выпитый алкоголь и... Этот список можно продолжать вечно. 

_Я был зол на весь мир._

Я не сказал никому ни слова и ни с кем не попрощался, просто выскочив из дома. На крыльце Дэнни больше не было, и это было хорошо, потому мне что мне совсем не хотелось объяснять ему своё поведение. Я еле спустился со ступенек, чудом не разбив себе голову или что ещё похуже. Я побежал по направлению к своему дому, не оглядываясь назад и кое-как держась на ногах и иногда переходя на шаг. Никто, кажется, и не заметил моего ухода, что меня радовало.

Я игнорировал раскаты грома и дождь, даже не думающий останавливаться. На улице было темно, и мне пришлось постараться, чтобы найти свой дом.

Как только я подходил к крыльцу, ноги перестали выдерживать тяжесть моего тела. Я рухнул на землю, и меня стало рвать.

Избавившись от содержимого желудка, я встал и сразу же пошатнулся, чуть не упав снова, чувствуя ноющую боль в животе. С трудом мне все же удалось добраться до двери. Труднее было отмыкать дом, потому что перед глазами все ещё плыло, голова кружилась, а мои руки тряслись.

Оказавшись внутри, я сразу же направился в свою комнату и, даже не раздевшись, рухнул на кровать.

Я не мог думать ни о чем, кроме как о том, что так странно _дотронулся рукой до щеки Дэнни_ , даже о том, что произошло после. Это было так... неправильно? С другой стороны, почему это неправильно, мне ведь, правда, хотелось прикоснуться к парню? Но почему? О чём я вообще думал? Все из-за того, что был пьян? Да, определённо. Пусть и не так уж много я выпил на тот момент, но алкоголь способен творить с разумом человека самые невообразимые вещи, ведь так?

Конечно, все именно так, не иначе.

Самое страшное — это то, что мне понравилось прикасаться к Дэнни.


	3. Chapter 3

Как бы мне ни хотелось убежать от этого мира, спрятаться от всех проблем, я не мог прогуливать учёбу. 

Когда я проснулся утром в воскресенье, то чувствовал себя просто отвратительно. Не только физически.

До меня дошло, насколько ужасно я поступил, ничего не сказав Дэнни и просто убежав с вечеринки. Мне хотелось извиниться перед ним за своё поведение, не только за побег. Мне казалось, если бы я был более пьян или не успел бы осознать ситуацию, то все могло бы быть намного хуже. Настолько, что, возможно, я жалел бы об этом до конца своих дней. 

Я плохо помнил, что происходило до и после этого странного разговора с Дэнни. Может быть, просто не мог думать от этом, слишком поглощенный своими главными переживаниями. 

Я все сваливал на алкоголь, но, стоило мне только вспомнить лицо парня в _тот самый_ момент, как чувствовал что-то странное. И меня пугало это, потому что я понял, что мне хотелось бы ещё хотя бы раз дотронуться до лица Дэнни.

Я пытался найти страницу парня на Фэйсбуке, только мой план провалился. Даже ни у кого из моих знакомых его не было в друзьях.

Мне никто не звонил в воскресенье. Хотя откуда я мог знать, если с самого утра отключил свой телефон? Я все же надеялся, что никто не заметил моего странного ухода. Я думал над тем, как мог объяснить ребятам свой побег. В итоге пришёл к выводу, что лучше ни о чем не говорить, а если все же спросят, то должен сказать, что просто перепил и перестал что-либо соображать. Отчасти это было правдой.

В любом случае, как бы мне ни хотелось побольше полежать в кровати, мне нужно было вставать и собираться в колледж.

Когда я взглянул на себя в ванной, то просто не мог не ужаснуться. Я был похож на зомби с этими огромными кругами под глазами и нездоровой бледностью на лице, да ещё и волосы находились в абсолютном беспорядке. Мне пришлось повозиться, чтобы привести себя в более-менее нормальный вид.

Я собирался слишком медленно, даже не позавтракав и не выпив кофе, как обычно делаю по утрам. Что ж, это утро — особенное.

Я чудом не опоздал на автобус, который был почти полностью полон людьми, но все же мне удалось найти себе одно свободное место у окна.

Приложившись лбом к холодному стеклу, я думал все о той же злосчастной субботе. Вспомнив несколько деталей, связанных с Сиарой, я чуть не ударил себя по лбу. Я ведь поцеловал её тогда, тогда почему не мог все время думать именно об этом, а не о чем-либо другом? _Или о ком-либо другом_.

Выйдя из автобуса, я медленно направился в сторону нужного здания, желая, чтобы минуты спокойствия длились как можно дольше.

Я глянул в расписание, заметив, что первой парой поставили лекцию мистера Грегори. О, нет, этот мир определённо решил поиздеваться надо мной.

Мне совсем не хотелось попадаться кому-то на глаза и с кем-либо говорить, поэтому я шёл как можно незаметнее.

Я успел войти в кабинет истории до начала лекции. Никто даже не смотрел на меня, и я спокойно поплелся к своему месту. Рядом сидел Джеймс. Он, кажется, хотел что-то сказать, когда я сел на место, или поздороваться, не знаю, но просто странно посмотрел на меня.

— Не очень выглядишь, если честно. — Касселс все же подал голос. — До сих пор не можешь отойти?

— Да, я, кажется, переборщил. — ответил я, натянуто улыбнувшись.

— Да ладно, скоро отойдешь, нормально все будет. — Джеймс ободряюще похлопал меня по плечу, а я мысленно поблагодарил его за то, что он не стал лезть с расспросами.

Больше мы не разговаривали, потому что в аудиторию вошёл мистер Грегори, и началась лекция.

Я все время думал над словами друга. Он сказал, что все будет нормально. Только мне в это почему-то слабо верилось. Ну, да, откуда Джеймс мог знать о произошедшем? Может быть, он был прав. Все ещё может вернуться в прежнее русло. Только если я смогу забыть и перестать накручивать себя. Однако у меня это плохо получалось.

Я не хотел из-за своих пьяных действий отталкивать Дэнни. Он, вроде бы, хороший парень. Я мог бы даже с ним подружиться.

С одной стороны, я был рад, что сидел именно на паре Грегори, потому что никто не осмеливался открыть рот, даже если бы захотел, чтобы что-то сказать. Мне совсем не хотелось разговаривать с кем-то из тех людей, что были в субботу у Сэма. Я постоянно оглядывался по сторонам, чтобы увидеть, что никому до меня дела. С каких пор я успел стать таким параноиком?

С другой же стороны, я просто ненавидел историю, потому что преподавал объяснял слишком скучно и уныло, что было очень тяжело терпеть этот ад так долго. Это самая мучительная пытка из всех существующих. 

Осмотрев аудиторию, я облегчённо вздохнул, потому что Дэнни не было среди всех присутствующих. 

Я снова чуть не уснул, но, к счастью, успел вовремя взять себя в руки, прежде чем преподаватель смог бы заметить мою сонливость.

Дэнни не было и в коридорах во время перерыва. Мне было так стыдно перед ним, что я даже не знал, как смотреть ему в глаза.

К концу второй пары я расслабился, так как ничего страшного не происходило. Но вот как только эта пара закончилась, я сразу же выскочил из аудитории, чтобы пойти в следующий кабинет, и уже прошёл половину пути, как кто-то схватил меня за плечо и развернул к себе.

Я даже ничего подумать не успел.

Было удивительно, когда я увидел человека, которому так понадобился.

Нет, это был не тот, о ком я думал с самого утра.

Это был его друг.

— Привет. — сказал он, а я опять ничего не понял. Зачем я ему? Мы никогда даже не разговаривали, ну, до субботы.

— Привет. Ты... — я думал продолжить, но парень прервал меня.

— Я хотел спросить, как ты себя чувствуешь? — я удивился этому вопросу. С чего это вдруг кого-то незнакомого так интересовало моё самочувствие? — Я видел, как ты выпил бутылку виски, а потом ещё две банки пива, и понимаю, что это не единственное, что ты пил в тот вечер. — пояснил длинноволосый, глядя на моё недоумевающее выражение лица.

— Я в порядке. — я ответил, и меня совсем не радовало услышанное.

— Я бы не сказал, что в полном. — задумчиво протянул мой собеседник. — О, идем со мной в столовую. — он когда-нибудь перестанет меня удивлять? Или это ещё не все?

— Но я...

— Давай, хоть кофе выпьешь. Тебе нужно взбодриться.

Он был так чертовски прав, что я не мог с ним поспорить. Мы отправились в столовую, ни о чем не говоря. Я почувствовал себя идиотом, потому что не знал его имени.

— Как твоё имя? — я спросил, чувствуя себя ещё большим идиотом.

— Кэмерон. — ответил парень, когда мы были уже на входе в столовую. — Ты Бен, я знаю. 

— Откуда? 

— Сэм сказал. — ответил Кэмерон так, будто это было очевидно.

Нам пришлось постоять в очереди, чтобы взять кофе. Я все время следовал за Кэмероном, думая о том, что будет дальше.

Мы уже подходили к какому-то столику в углу с кофе в руках, когда я выглянул из-за спины высокого парня. Мне сразу же захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

За столом сидел Дэнни и та самая блондинка, которую я видел на прошлой неделе.

Рука девушки находилась на плече Дэнни, и мне почему-то захотелось, чтобы неизвестная держалась подальше от этого парня.

— Эй, Кэм, мы тебя тут заждались уже. — сказала блондинка, как только мы подошли ближе, и убрала руку с плеча брюнета, отчего я почувствовал облегчение. Кэм успел только поставить кофе на стол, как девушка вскочила с места и, схватив Кэмерона за руку, куда-то его повела. Кажется, она что-то говорила, но я не расслышал.

Да и меня больше волновало другое. 

Дэнни сидел с поникшим видом, помешивая ложкой чай, и, кажется, совсем меня не замечал.

Я присел рядом и стал наблюдать за парнем.

— Дэнни? — сказал я, потому что меня слишком напрягала эта тишина между нами. Он ничего не ответил, продолжая копаться ложкой в чае. Я тяжело вздохнул. — Я, эм... Хотел извиниться за то, что произошло в субботу. Я был пьян и...

— Прекрати. Все нормально. — Дэнни, наконец, оторвался от своего чая и посмотрел на меня. — Давай заново, хорошо? Привет, я Дэнни Уорсноп.

Я улыбнулся, обрадовавшись. У меня будто камень с души упал.

— А меня зовут Бен Брюс.

Мы оба рассмеялись над этим. Любой намёк на грусть исчез с лица Дэнни, и рядом со мной сидел весёлый парень и интересный собеседник.

Мы стали говорить на разные темы и даже не заметили, когда к нам вернулся Кэм и удивленно на нас посмотрел. Конечно, он, видимо, не ожидал, что наше настроение так быстро изменится и мы будем говорить друг с другом.

В любом случае, Кэмерон вскоре плавно присоединился к нашему разговору, и мы, наверное, были больше похожи на давних друзей, чем на простых знакомых, не так давно узнавших о существовании друг друга. Ну, Дэнни и Кэм уже давно общаются, так что это только я узнал о них недавно.

Я заметил ещё некоторые детали в своих новых приятелях. У Кэмерона, кроме губ, было проколото крыло носа, а в ушах были тоннели, превосходившие мои по размеру. А Дэнни очень любил менять сережки в своих губах. На вечеринке у него кольца были другого цвета.

Мы разговаривали так долго, что не успели заметить, как остались одни в столовой. Вскоре прозвенел звонок, и нам пришлось разойтись. Мне и Дэнни нужно было идти в одном направлении. Все равно мы опоздали, но мне было все равно. Почему-то я почувствовал себя увереннее рядом с Уорснопом.

Всю следующую лекцию мы с Дэнни не могли перестать говорить, смеяться — делать все что угодно, лишь бы не слушать преподавателя. На нас уже косо поглядывали другие студенты, но нас это не останавливало.

Это была последняя пара у нас, и мы решили вместе пойти домой. Вообще я не был любителем ходить пешком от колледжа до дома, но мне хотелось пройтись с Дэнни. Правда, я так и не понял, где живет Уорсноп, но он сказал, что ему по пути.

Мы шли в абсолютной тишине, пока Дэнни вдруг не заговорил:

— Ты же гитарист, да?

Я кивнул.

— Хотел бы я услышать... — тихо произнёс парень, но я расслышал.

Мы походили к моему дому, и я остановился.

— Я здесь живу. — я указал на дом.

— А мне нужно идти дальше. Ладно, увидимся. — сказал Дэнни и, развернувшись, продолжил путь.

— Увидимся... — я прошептал вслед удаляющейся фигуре, стоя на улице до тех пор, пока парень не скрылся из виду.


	4. Chapter 4

Я зашёл в кабинет истории, оглядывая сидящих на своих местах студентов. В аудитории стоял шум от голосов. В дальнем углу кабинета я заметил Дэнни, который сидел рядом с Джеймсом, положив голову на парту.

— Вы что-то хотели от меня, мистер Грегори? — я услышал знакомый голос и посмотрел на стол преподавателя, рядом с которым стоял... Кэмерон?

Увидев вошедшего меня, Кэм улыбнулся.

— Да, Лидделл, скажи своему другу, что если он ещё хоть раз не явится на мою лекцию, то я... Я не знаю, что с ним сделаю. — судя по голосу, Грегори был очень и очень зол.

— Вообще-то... — Кэмерон посмотрел куда-то вдаль, и, проследив за его взглядом, я понял, что он смотрел на Дэнни. 

Мне почему-то совсем не хотелось, чтобы преподаватель увидел Уорснопа и закатил скандал при всех. Тем более, кто знает, какая психика у Дэнни. Но, какой бы она ни была, я почему-то хотел уберечь приятеля от нехорошей участи.

Я сделал несколько громких шагов вперёд, привлекая внимание. Это подействовало, потому что Кэмерон отвел свой взгляд и посмотрел на меня, скрестив руки на груди и будто спрашивая глазами, в чем дело. Я быстро замотал головой, взглянув на Дэнни, после чего снова посмотрел на Кэма. Он кивнул в знак согласия, после чего снова перевёл взгляд на преподавателя. 

Это все происходило так быстро, что Грегори, кажется, не успел ничего заметить и понять.

— Хорошо, я передам ему. — все же ответил Кэм. — Это все, что вы хотели? 

Препод посмотрел на парня, задумавшись о чем-то своём.

— Да, это все. Можешь идти. — мистер Грегори все же отпустил Кэмерона, сразу уткнувшись в какие-то бумаги.

Я направился к своему месту между Джеймсом и Дэнни. Подойдя ближе, я заметил, что Уорсноп лежал на парте с закрытыми глазами, а в его ушах были белые наушники.

Я сел рядом и, как только прозвенел звонок, положил руку на спину Дэнни, отчего он вздрогнул и снял наушники.

— Лекция началась. — я пояснил, глядя на хмурое и заспанное лицо парня.

Джеймс все это время смотрел на нас, но, когда я на него глянул, он отвел взгляд в сторону.

Я посмотрел на мистера Грегори, который поднялся со своего места, и мысленно простонал.

— Я терпеть не могу этого мужика и его тупые лекции. — произнёс Дэнни, открывая тетрадь, будто прочитав мои мысли.

От этих слов мне захотелось смеяться. Понятно теперь, почему Уорсноп так регулярно прогуливал историю. Хотя... Почему тогда в тот день, когда я впервые его увидел, он опоздал? Опоздал, но все же пришёл? Мне никогда не понять, о чем думает этот парень.

— Я заметил. — я сказал, на что Дэнни странно на меня посмотрел и, ничего не ответив, снова положил голову на парту.

— Эй, Джеймс. — я обратил внимание на сидящего рядом друга. Мне было слишком скучно, несмотря на то, что пара только началась. — Почему Райана не было на вечеринке?

Джеймс устало на меня посмотрел.

— Он был, просто чуть позже. Ты, видимо, не заметил его. — сказал Касселс, потирая рукой глаза. Кажется, мы с Дэнни не единственные, кто хотел спать.

— Ты не выспался, что ли? — я спросил, улыбаясь. 

— Ну, ты же знаешь, насколько унылы лекции этого старика. — Джеймс ответил, и я не мог с этим поспорить. Я знал это как никто другой.

— Бе-е-ен... — я услышал жалобный голосок Дэнни и посмотрел на него. Он все ещё «лежал» на парте. — Мне скучно. Я хочу спать. — он зевнул, закрывая глаза.

Я слышал, как Джеймс пытался сдерживать смех. Мне, если честно, тоже нравилось наблюдать за Дэнни. По крайней мере, это было более интересно и захватывающе, чем слушать Грегори.

— Я тоже. — я согласился, стараясь говорить как можно тише. — Но там мистер... — я не договорил, потому что услышал, как хлопнула дверь, и посмотрел в сторону, откуда доносился звук. 

Грегори не было в кабинете, он, судя по всему, зашёл в свою кладовую, или что это у него там. Дэнни посмотрел туда же, куда и я, и в следующее мгновение схватил меня за руку и заставил подняться вместе с ним. Я, ничего не понимая, только и успел взять свой рюкзак, потому что Уорсноп все ещё крепко держал мою руку, и я даже не успел ничего понять, как он потащил меня прочь из кабинета. Краем глаза я заметил недоумевающий взгляд Джеймса.

Как только мы оказались за пределами аудитории, Дэнни, не сбавляя шаг и не отпуская моей руки, повёл меня на выход из здания. Нам никого не встретилось по пути, и я чувствовал облегчение от этого, все время успевая только моргать глазами, но меня волновало то, что Грегори не очень обрадовался бы моему отсутствию. Если, конечно, заметил бы, что меня нет среди других учащихся.

Дэнни остановился, отпустив мою руку, как только мы оказались на свежем воздухе и были на приличном расстоянии от колледжа.

Я скрестили руки на груди и, оперевшись спиной о стену какого-то здания, посмотрел на парня.

— Дэнни, что это было? — я спросил, хотя отчасти понимал намерения Уорснопа.

— Я просто хотел, ну, ты знаешь... — Дэнни на мгновение перестал говорить, посмотрев на меня. Конечно, я знал. — Да брось, ты что, никогда не прогуливал? — он удивленно изогнул бровь.

— Нет, я же не ты. — я просто ответил.

Дэнни хмыкнул и достал из кармана сигарету. Через несколько он уже вдыхал в себя едкий дым, глядя на небо.

Я не мог злиться на парня. В некоторой степени я был даже благодарен ему.

— Не думал, что ты куришь. 

— Ты многого обо мне не знаешь. — сказал Дэнни тихо, посмотрев на асфальт.

Я еле удержался от порыва спросить, что значили его слова, и сказать, что я не против бы узнать, но в последний момент передумал. Будто что-то остановило меня, и мне показалось, что это было бы совсем неуместно. У Дэнни, должно быть, полно секретов, и он вряд ли собирался их раскрывать едва знакомому человеку, при этом не будучи уверенным в нём на все сто.

Брюнет молчал, то глядя на дорогу, то на проезжающие машины, и я смотрел на него, даже не пытаясь оторвать взгляд.

— Курить вредно. — я сказал спустя несколько минут.

— Кто бы говорил. — Дэнни, наконец, взглянул на меня, но я отвел взгляд.

Это было глупо — говорить другому о том, что вредно, когда злоупотребляешь этим сам. Ещё глупее было потому, что Дэнни самостоятельно мог принимать решения. Но, снова взглянув не него, я понял, что мне совершенно не хотелось бы того, чтобы он портил своё здоровье. Мне можно, ему — нет.

Но это был его выбор.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это было рискованно? — я решил сменить тему.

Уорсноп уже успел выкурить свою сигарету и выкинуть окурок в урну. Я знал, что он поймёт, что речь шла о нашем побеге.

— Мне, если честно, все равно. — Дэнни пожал плечами, ближе подходя ко мне, отчего я вздрогнул.

— Но ты же знаешь Грегори. — я пытался возразить, но парень приложил указательный палец к моим губам. Я тяжело задышал, стараясь не обращать внимания на ускорившееся сердцебиение и странное чувство внизу живота.

Дэнни глянул на моё лицо, и мне показалось, будто я увидел какой-то игривый огонёк в его глазах. 

Уорсноп усмехнулся и все же убрал палец с моих губ, вновь отвернувшись. Я пытался привести мысли в порядок и восстановить дыхание.

И все же что-то было странное во взгляде Дэнни.

Эта неизвестность так путала меня.

— Разве тебе нравятся лекции по истории? — Уорсноп задал вопрос, и я тут же уставился на него. Это было слишком неожиданно. Но Дэнни не нуждался в моём ответе. Сам прекрасно знал. — Поверь, _это_ намного лучше, чем сидеть в том кабинете и пытаться не уснуть, что практически невозможно.

Ладно, может быть, он был прав. Но для меня все впервые. Пусть я и не был одним из самых прилежных учащихся колледжа, однако все же старался более-менее нормально учиться. Ну, насколько это было возможно.

— Но куда мы пойдём? — я сдался, задавая основной вопрос.

— Не волнуйся. — Дэнни улыбнулся. — Куда-нибудь.

После этих слов мы больше не стояли на месте. Просто шли куда глаза глядят, по пути разговаривая обо всем на свете. Дэнни выглядел таким умиротворенным. Казалось, будто его совсем ничего не беспокоило. По крайней мере, я на это надеялся. Хотя это было не моё дело.

Я и совсем забыл думать про то, что прогуляли мы не только историю, но и все оставшиеся пары, бродя по городу. Но мне было на все плевать. Почему-то Уорсноп внушал доверие, несмотря на то, что я познакомился с ним совсем недавно, и он был, мягко говоря... странным. Я никогда не встречал раньше подобных людей. Дэнни казался мне полным каких-то непонятных тайн и загадок, и я хотел их разгадать.

Конечно, из всех моих знакомых подобная странность была присуща ещё и Кэмерону, хотя таковым он был лишь на первый взгляд. Тем более, что они с Дэнни давно друзья.

_Дэнни._

Мы пришли в один из городских парков и расположились на мягкой траве, разговаривая ещё какое-то время, но потом просто легли на траву. Уорсноп смотрел в небо своим задумчивым взглядом. Я же смотрел на него.

Мне было так спокойно с Дэнни. Рядом с ним я мог не думать обо всем, что меня беспокоило. Иногда даже забывал о своём главном страхе — о том, что могу сделать что-то не так и оттолкнуть от себя парня. Просто все вокруг становилось каким-то правильным. Будто так и должно быть.

Все эти чувства, мысли... Они и должны быть такими. 

— Тебе нравится смотреть на небо? — я спросил, нарушая тишину, которая не была уж такой неловкой. Мы находились далеко от дороги, поэтому проезжающих машин не было слышно. Только шум воды в фонтане и отдаленные голоса чьих-то детей.

— Возможно. Оно...

— Завораживает. — я закончил предложение, не дав парню договорить, словно зная, что он хочет сказать.

Дэнни повернулся на бок, так, что мы могли смотреть друг на друга. Мы снова находились слишком близко друг к другу, ближе, чем должны были. И я подумал о том, как сильно хотел бы прикоснуться к нему снова.

Я обратил внимание на его волосы. Они, должно быть, мягкие. Я хотел проверить это. Хотел дотронуться до них рукой, а потом...

_Нет, Бен. Ты не имеешь права думать о таком._

Я чуть не сдержался.

И ещё это непонятное чувство внутри.

Оно должно было меня пугать. _Должно было._ Так оно и делало, только... заставляло при этом ощущать себя по-другому. Не так, как раньше.

Оно было совсем незнакомым и не изведанным ранее. 

Я резко сел, и Дэнни последовал моему примеру, вопросительного на меня глядя. 

Я ничего не сказал. Он тоже.

Довольно яркое солнце освещало лицо Уорснопа, светило ему в глаза, но он лишь немного их прищурил, кажется, совсем не обращая внимания на проклятые лучи. От этого глаза Дэнни показались мне такими чистыми, нереально голубыми.

Красиво.

 _Он_ красивый.


	5. Chapter 5

Я не помню, как убежал тогда домой, сославшись на плохое самочувствие. Всё это было так быстро, что Дэнни, кажется, ничего и понять не успел. Ну, я надеялся на это. Мне же нужно было побыть наедине, чтобы подумать обо всём и избавиться от беспорядка в собственных мыслях, которые совсем перестали меня слушаться.

Так я и пролежал остаток дня дома на кровати, не желая делать хоть что-либо. Мне не хотелось больше выходить на улицу, общаться с кем-то. Даже с Дэнни. Хотя, на самом деле, он — единственный человек, с которым я вообще хотел хоть как-то разговаривать и находиться рядом. Меня пугало лишь то, что я чувствовал, находясь рядом с ним. Меня пугал этот беспрерывный поток странных мыслей, эти мои необъяснимые желания дотронуться до его кожи, волос. Мне хотелось как можно больше времени проводить с ним, просто я боялся, что смогу снова потерять контроль над своим разумом и сделать что-то не так. Вряд ли Дэнни чувствовал то же самое по отношению ко мне. Нет, он не такой. 

Я бы, возможно, остался там, в парке, рядом с Уорснопом, если бы не моё самое главное желание, которое я еле в себе смог побороть.

И я догадывался, что это были за чувства, но не мог просто принять тот факт, что мне нравился парень. Такого никогда не было прежде, и я никогда не испытывал что-то подобное, тем более, за такой короткий промежуток времени от начала знакомства. Даже к Сиаре. Она вообще перестала интересовать меня в последнее время. Я больше не думал о ней так, как раньше. Я вообще практически о ней не думал. И внезапно осознал, что она обычная девушка, каких полно на улицах города. Да, может быть, её внешний вид был не совсем обычным, но внутри она была такая же, как и все. Я просто раньше этого не замечал.

Все мои мысли занимал лишь один человек, от которого я так резко убежал, боясь дальнейших последствий нашего общения. 

Дэнни же казался мне другим. Порою каким-то отрешённым от мира, однако в то же время очень весёлым и интересным парнем. Мне нравилось общаться с ним, и я хотел бы продолжать, но как это было возможно, если я постоянно думаю о том, насколько он прекрасен и как мне хотелось бы ощутить вкус его губ?

Я не спал всю ночь, думая о происходящем. 

Может быть, я как-то смогу всё это исправить? Может, мне стоило предложить Сиаре встречаться? Да, определённо, если я буду встречаться с девушкой, то все эти странные мысли пропадут рано или поздно. 

Но если Сиара такая, как все, то где мне найти особенную? 

Я успокаивал себя тем, что девушка, в которую я ещё был влюблён некоторое время назад, всё же не такая, как остальные. Просто я постоянно сравнивал её с Дэнни. Они ведь совсем разные, зачем я это делал?

Я уснул где-то под утро, когда на часах было, наверное, пять, потому что казалось, будто я только-только провалился в сон, как будильник оповестил меня о том, что нужно вставать с тёплой кровати и начинать новый день.

Я даже не смотрел в зеркало, когда собирался в колледж. Мне это совсем не нужно было. Я чувствовал себя просто отвратительно. Сил не было совсем, глаза болели, а голова раскалывалась, что мне пришлось даже выпить таблетку, чтобы хоть как-то нормально существовать. Не помню, чтобы у меня когда-то было такое «прекрасное» самочувствие.

Небо на улице было затянуто серыми тучами. Воздух был пропитан запахом озона. Почему-то резко меняющаяся погода напомнила мне себя. Я уже подходил к колледжу, когда увидел сверкающую молнию в небе. Она будто говорила о том, что должно произойти что-то, возможно, очень странное, но от того не менее важное.

В аудитории Дэнни рядом не было. Джеймса тоже не было нигде видно, как и любого другого из моих друзей. Что ж, так было только лучше. Из-за ужасного состояния мне совсем не хотелось говорить с кем-то. Тем более, что мне могли задавать вопросы о моём странном побеге с истории, но, кажется, всем было либо настолько плевать, либо никто и не заметил.

Я сидел и смотрел через окно на то, как тонкие струи дождя падали на землю. Таблетка обезболивающего почти не помогла, и я так и продолжал мучиться, практически ничего не записывая и не слушая преподавателя. Как же хорошо, что в расписании не было пар Грегори, потому что тогда я бы точно умер со скуки. И не только.

После второй пары я решил сходить в столовую, выпить кофе и что-нибудь съесть, потому что утром даже не позавтракал. Мне было совсем не до этого, да и аппетит отсутствовал.

Я так и не пересёкся с кем-либо из друзей. Дэнни и Кэмерона не было даже в столовой, и я мог побыть в одиночестве. С каких пор я стал так любить проводить время наедине с собой? Раньше я всегда бежал от одиночества, как от огня. А теперь что-то резко изменилось.

Я уже пожалел о том, что вообще пришёл в столовую, потому что сразу же после того, как поел, мой живот заболел и к горлу подкатила тошнота. Кажется, это было последствиями моего недосыпа и того, что я совсем ничего не ел днём ранее.

Когда я уже шёл по коридору на следующую пару, то тошнота заметно усилилась, и я больше не смог терпеть, потому как мой желудок отчаянно хотел избавиться от всего содержимого. Я ринулся в противоположную сторону, проигнорировав звонок. 

Как только я забежал в туалет, то услышал, что кто-то звал меня имени. У меня не было сил, чтобы ответить, и я просто залетел в одну из пустых кабинок и рухнул на пол перед унитазом. Как только меня перестало рвать, я поднялся на ноги и тут же схватился рукой за ближайшую стену, пытаясь держать равновесие. Голова моя кружилась, всё ещё не переставая болеть. Оказавшись в более-менее нормальном положении, я вышел из кабинки и тут же прислонился к ближайшей стене, оседая на пол.

Я смотрел на потолок, думая о том, что мне делать дальше. Нужно было идти на лекцию, но мне совсем не хотелось. Можно было пойти к медику и взять освобождение. Это тоже был не выход. Прежний я выбрал бы один из этих двух вариантов, но настоящий решил немного посидеть у прохладной стены, после чего незаметно уйти домой. 

— Бен? — голос звучал где-то рядом. — Что ты…

Я прикрыл глаза, всё ещё переводя дыхание, тут же почувствовав, что обладатель голоса, который я слышал ранее, сел передо мной и положил руки мне на плечи.

— Бен, ты слышишь меня?! Бен! — голос был обеспокоенным.

Мне не нужно было гадать или открывать глаза, потому что я знал, кто был рядом со мной. Я чувствовал его. Чувствовал его запах, чувствовал приятное тепло, когда он дотронулся до меня. Я знал его. 

Я всё же открыл глаза.

— Твою мать… — прошептал Дэнни, глядя на моё лицо.

Его взгляд и правда был обеспокоенным. И до меня вдруг дошло, что Уорсноп увидел меня в таком ужасном состоянии. Мне хотелось исчезнуть. Чувство стыда завладело мной. Я и так уже показал себя в не самом лучшем свете, так что теперь? 

Но я был рад видеть Дэнни. На его лице не было косметики и причёска на его голове была другой, а кольца на губах снова сменились простыми круглыми серёжками. Но он всё равно выглядел бесподобно. Странно — я думал о таком, даже находясь в до жути нелепой ситуации. 

Оттолкнув от себя парня, я поднялся на ноги. Может быть, это был слишком грубый жест с моей стороны, однако куда хуже было то, каким я показал себя Уорснопу. Правда, я чуть не упал снова, но тут же почувствовал, как от падения меня удержали крепкие руки. Я и не думал, что Дэнни такой сильный.

Я вырвался из его рук, подходя к раковине. Немного ополоснув своё лицо, я посмотрел в зеркало и понял, почему Дэнни так ужаснулся, глядя на меня.

Под красными глазами были огромные синяки — ещё больше, чем раньше, лицо было чуть ли не жёлтым, при этом его выражение было явно не из лучших.

Тяжело вздохнув, я обернулся. Дэнни не сводил с меня взгляд. Я старался не смотреть ему в глаза, стоя с опущенной вниз головой.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он, подходя ближе.

— Получше. — я ответил, всё ещё не поднимая головы и глядя в пол.

Уорснопа, кажется, не устраивало такое положение дел, поэтому он приподнял мой подбородок, заставляя смотреть ему в глаза. От соприкосновения с его кожей моё внутренне состояние резко изменилось, и проклятые мысли снова залезли в мою голову. Мне хотелось отвести взгляд, чтобы не усугубить ситуацию, но Дэнни этого не хотел, продолжая разглядывать моё лицо.

— Что происходит с тобой, Бен? — мягко спросил парень, убирая руку от моего лица. Я почувствовал облегчение, хотя другая сторона меня хотела, чтобы то мгновение длилось подольше. 

Мне хотелось рассказать ему всё. Поведать о том, что я чувствую, находясь рядом с ним. Сказать о том, как сильно нравятся мне его глаза, о том, что я могу думать о нём постоянно. Мне хотелось, чтобы он знал, как много значит для меня несмотря на то, что мы совсем недавно познакомились. Я никогда так быстро не проникался такой сильной симпатией к людям. Да, к людям, потому что, кажется, я перестал быть гетеросексуалом с того самого момента, как в моей жизни появился странный парень с голубыми глазами. У меня было какое-то время, чтобы подумать об этом в четырёх стенах своей же комнаты, 

Мне хотелось рассказать ему. Но я не сказал ничего из этого, хотя слова безостановочно крутились у меня на языке и готовы были вот-вот предательски вырваться из моих уст. Вместо этого я сказал другое.

— Не знаю.

Дэнни всё ещё смотрел на меня, и в его взгляде была не только тревога, но и… забота? 

Неужели кому-то есть дело до моего состояния? Это было чертовски приятно — знать, что кто-то беспокоится о тебе. Гораздо приятнее было осознание того, что этот «кто-то» — человек, который тебе небезразличен. Путь он и такого же пола, как и ты.

— Тогда… тебе, наверное, лучше к врачу. — Дэнни сказал заботливым тоном, отчего мне стало легче на душе. Но к врачу я идти точно не собирался, это не входило в мои ближайшие планы даже на месяц, что и говорить о чёртовой оставшейся половине дня или сколько там было часов до того, как должна закрыться областная больница. В любом случае, мне нравилось знать, что Уорснопу не всё равно.

Я замотал головой. Дэнни должен был меня понять. Я внезапно почувствовал какой-то необъяснимый прилив сил и заулыбался, снова глядя в пол. Мне почему-то стало весело, и я громко рассмеялся, не обращая внимания на то, что это должно было выглядеть, как минимум, странно.

Уорсноп не останавливал меня, и я был… благодарен ему? Не знаю. Я просто продолжал давиться собственным смехом, даже не пытаясь сдержать слёзы, рвущиеся из глаз.

Как только я прекратил смеяться, то посмотрел на Дэнни, выражение лица которого было в какой-то степени потерянным. Он смотрел на меня так, будто я был из другой Вселенной, если таковая и вправду существовала. Одного взгляда парня было достаточно, чтобы поверить в это. 

— Ты психически болен, ты знал это? — сказал Дэнни, что только снова раззадорило меня, однако приступы смеха больше не хотели возвращаться ко мне, чему я был несказанно рад.

— Возможно. — задумчиво протянул я, даже не обижаясь. Все мы психи, просто кто-то страдает этим в большей степени, а кто-то — в меньшей. Какая разница? Идеально здоровых людей не бывает.

— Я думаю, в таком состоянии нельзя тебе находиться на занятиях. — подытожил очевидное брюнет.

— А я и не собирался. — я пожал плечами как ни в чём не бывало.

— И что ты собираешься делать? — спросил Уорсноп, прищурив глаза.

— Пойду домой. — я просто ответил.

— Да неужели? Так просто уйдёшь с занятий, так никому ничего и не сказав? — Дэнни усмехнулся, глядя на меня с маленьким огоньком веселья в глазах. О, кажется, кто-то перестал пугаться моего внешнего вида, потому что я, правда, напоминал зомби, готового сожрать чьи бы то ни было мозги.

— Ну, да. Это ведь так просто, не так ли? — я сказал, и, несмотря на то, как ужасно чувствовал себя ещё несколько минут назад, мне всё же было не менее весело.

— Хм, интересно, раньше ты бы всё на свете отдал, чтобы зацепиться за любую ниточку, которая смогла бы тебя удержать в этом чёртовом колледже, лишь бы только не уходить отсюда. Что же стало с тем прилежным парнем, которого я знал ранее? Что за прогульщик стоит передо мной сейчас? — Дэнни всё же решил немного поиграть, что ж, я и не был против, в общем-то. Его желание — закон.

— Это всё ты виноват. — меня до жути забавляла эта ситуация.

— В таком случае, я плохо на тебя влияю. 

Я задумался над его словами. Да, может быть… Он вызывал во мне бурю чувств, учитывая, что он парень, но… Нельзя было сказать, что это было так уж плохо. Моя ориентация, возможно, выплыла бы наружу чуть позже, и Дэнни был бы тут ни при чём. Это всё равно бы случилось, не сейчас, так когда-нибудь потом. Не то что бы я был гомофобом, но… Проблема была в том, что я не знал об отношении Дэнни к таким, как я. И всё же — может быть, это лишь игра моего воображения, не более? Может, самовнушение? Нет, это точно не самовнушение, потому что я не могу контролировать свои чувства и эмоции в полной мере. Это всё пришло ко мне спонтанно. Тогда… что это?

— Может, я провожу тебя до дома? Мне страшно отпускать тебя одного в таком состоянии. — не дождавшись моего ответа, сказал Уорсноп.

_Нет, нет, нет, это плохая идея. Я опять всё испорчу, я…_

— Ладно. — я дал утвердительный ответ, прежде чем смог хорошо всё обдумать.

Мы вышли из туалета и, оглядевшись и не заметив никого в коридоре, направились к выходу из колледжа. Дэнни всё это время был рядом. Вспоминая то, как он удерживал меня от падения в туалете, я понял — он не дал бы мне упасть снова. И я чертовски ликовал при осознании этого.

Забавно — я пытался не видеть Уорнопа ближайшее время, всячески старался не сталкиваться с ним, что было успешно, потому как его не было ни на моих парах, ни в коридорах, ни в столовой, но потом мы всё же встретились, да ещё и в каких обстоятельствах! Нет, чувство стыда не исчезло — оно ещё было во мне, но я старался не думать об этом. 

Мы молча преодолевали длинные коридоры. Даже охранника не было, так что нам удалось спокойно выскользнуть из стен большого здания. Дождь уже прошёл, но лужи были практически повсюду, так что приходилось чуть ли не прыгать через них. У остановки тоже не было людей.

Как только мы оказались в автобусе, я тут же понял, что у меня совсем нет денег. 

— Что такое? — Дэнни нахмурился, видя, как я растерянно шарю по карманам. 

— Чёрт, у меня, кажется, деньги закончились. — я нервно ответил.

— Я уж подумал, будто что-то смертельное случилось. — Уорсноп облегчённо выдохнул, услышав мой ответ.

— Но… я ведь… — я пытался что-то сказать, но Дэнни приложил палец к моим губам, и я испытал чувство дежавю.

— Было бы над чем переживать. У меня хватит, всё нормально. — Дэнни убрал палец, но я всё ещё чувствовал себя неловко.

Повисло молчание, длившееся до того самого момента, как мы вышли из автобуса и дошли до моего дома.

Мне совсем не хотелось прощаться с Дэнни и оставаться дома в одиночестве, и я предложил ему зайти и выпить чай, на что он только согласился. Я абсолютно забыл про то, что между нами может возникнуть очередная неловкость. Я верил в себя, и желание побыть подольше с Уорснопом было сильнее. Правда, в один момент мне пришлось оставить Дэнни на какое-то время одного, уйдя в ванную для того, чтобы почистить зубы, потому что меня ужасно раздражал этот отвратительный вкус аммиака во рту.

Разговаривая ни о чём, мы быстро расправились с чаем. Я уговорил Дэнни остаться у меня подольше. Он, конечно, согласился, но я не мог не заметить, как парень нервно теребил края своей футболки, закусив губу, прежде чем дать свой окончательный ответ. Мне было любопытно, но я всё же не стал ничего у него спрашивать.

В конечном итоге, мы решили посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Пройдя в мою комнату, Дэнни сразу же сел на кровать, оглядываясь. 

— О, а вот и твоя гитара. — сказал он, и я посмотрел на свой инструмент.

Я кивнул.

— Ну, так, кхм… Я хотел бы услышать, как ты играешь. — Дэнни немного замялся. Неужели он стеснялся мне об этом говорить?

Я подошёл к гитаре и, не долго думая, подключил её к усилителю. Взяв медиатор, я провёл по струнам. Убедившись в качестве звука, я начал наигрывать медленную, незамысловатую мелодию собственного сочинения.

Я не мог видеть лица Дэнни, и всё же это было немного волнующе. Мои ладони вспотели, но я продолжал играть, наслаждаясь тем, что делал. Я не играл слишком долго, поэтому, как только моё творение закончилось, я посмотрел на Уорснопа, пытаясь понять его реакцию.

— Мне понравилось. — сказал он, отвечая на мой немой вопрос. — Только нулей многовато.

Я улыбнулся. Почему-то моё настроение значительно улучшилось после слов парня. Почему-то моё настроение всегда улучшалось после общения с Дэнни.

Я отложил гитару в сторону и подошёл к кровати, садясь рядом с Уорснопом. Я снова посмотрел на него, в очередной раз осознав, как сильно мне нравились его глаза. Я так и терялся в этом взгляде ненакрашенных голубых глаз. В них было что-то, что притягивало меня и заставляло забыть обо всём.

Мне захотелось быть ближе, и я так и сделал, придвинувшись к Дэнни, при этом не разрывая зрительного контакта. И снова ощутил то самое желание, что и тогда, в парке.

_К чёрту всё._

Я знал, что, вероятно, пожалею об этом позже. Знал, но меня ничего не волновало. Меня ничто не могло остановить в тот момент. Я больше не мог совладать с резко нахлынувшими на меня чувствами, когда сократил расстояние между нашими лицами и прижался губами к мягким губам Уорснопа.


	6. Chapter 6

Я ожидал чего угодно, но не того, что случилось в итоге.

Дэнни сначала замер, и я хотел уже отстраниться, но…

_Он ответил на поцелуй._

Всё стало вновь таким правильным, и мне было абсолютно плевать на то, что я могу возненавидеть себя позже, когда осознаю ситуацию, за то, что поддался минутному порыву резко разбушевавшейся внутри меня самой сильной смеси чувств и эмоций, которые я когда-либо мог испытывать. Вскоре Уорсноп сам взял на себя инициативу. Все ненужные мысли сразу же вылетели из головы моей, как только я почувствовал язык Дэнни в своём рту, заставляя меня сконцентрироваться на парне рядом со мной.

Я не хотел, чтобы этот момент когда-либо заканчивался.

Наш поцелуй прервала резкая вибрация телефона Уорснопа в его кармане. Дэнни даже нехотя отстранился, как раз в тот момент, когда мобильник перестал вибрировать. Брюнет вздрогнул, не сказав ни слова, и я снова притянул его к себе, крепко обнимая.

Уорсноп положил голову мне на плечо, обвивая руками мою шею. Я вдыхал запах его одеколона, закрыв глаза. Мир вокруг будто остановился. Всё, что имело для меня значение, — это Дэнни. Я чувствовал тепло, исходившее от его тела, мгновенно расслабляясь и полностью отдаваясь необъятному потоку чувств.  
Дэнни тяжело дышал, и его сердце билось так же быстро, как и моё; я мог чувствовать это. Конечно, мне сразу стало лучше рядом с тёплым парнем, что я даже забыл о своём утреннем состоянии и внутренних переживаниях.

Звонок телефона снова заставил нас оторваться друг от друга. Холодный воздух стал больно ощущаться на моей коже, как только Дэнни отстранился от меня и встал с кровати, доставая устройство из кармана и отвечая на звонок.

Это длилось не более минуты. И Уорсноп за это время ничего не говорил ни мне, ни его телефонному собеседнику, хотя последнему в какой-то момент сказал тихое «хорошо», отключаясь, после чего схватил свою сумку, как мне показалось, дрожащими руками.

— П-прости… — сказал Дэнни чуть ли не шёпотом и, даже не посмотрев на меня, выбежал из комнаты, оставив меня сидеть на кровати, толком ничего не понимающего.

Я слышал, как хлопнула входная дверь.

Я остался один.

Как только я это осознал, реальность больно ударила меня рукой по лицу.

Что, если Дэнни обиделся на меня за… поцелуй? Может, поэтому он так быстро и ушёл. Нет, ему ведь… понравилось? Да, именно. Он сам с охотой впивался в мои губы, его сердце сильно билось тоже, его дыхание… Чёрт, всё так запутано. 

Тем не менее, мне показалось, будто парень был даже немного напуган после странного телефонного звонка, достаточно было услышать его дрожащий голос, чтобы говорить так. Но как? Дэнни для меня — это как символ уверенности. Он крепкий и, как казалось мне раньше, абсолютно бесстрашный. Что могло так сильно выбить его из колеи? Не понимаю. 

Просто это странное, непонятное действие заставило меня посмотреть на Уорснопа с другой стороны и попытаться изучить эту самую его сторону с помощью своих мыслей. Дэнни прав был — я совсем его не знаю. И, кажется, у него есть какие-то тайны, которые могут не совсем мне понравиться. Или, вернее, совсем не понравиться.

Ещё одна бредовая мысль пришла мне в голову — что, если кто-то узнал? Не важно, кто и как. Но узнал. И то, что никто не мог видеть нас или даже догадываться, не особо заботило меня. Кто-то мог узнать.

Даже зная, что это невозможно, я всё равно думал так.

Я отогнал от себя противные мысли. После ухода Дэнни мне стало очень одиноко. Я долго не мог отойти, слоняясь по дому, не зная, чем себя занять. Я даже полистал каналы по телевизору, но там не было ничего интересного. Ничего, что могло бы заинтересовать меня хоть немного. Поэтому мне пришла идея сходить в парк и немного развеяться. Я предпочёл бы снова побыть там с Дэнни, но его не было рядом, и мне оставалось лишь прокручивать наш поцелуй у себя в голове и надеяться на то, что побег Уорснопа не был связан с этим. Нет, ну очевидно же.

От дождя, который был утром, не осталось и следа. Тучи заменило яркое солнце, но даже оно не могло собой полностью закрыть оставшуюся прохладу. 

Я присел на одну из скамеек в парке. Что удивительно — народу было достаточно. Настолько достаточно, что я смог услышать знакомый женский голос, звавший меня по имени. Голос, который я бы предпочёл не слышать ещё очень долгое время. 

— Эй, Бен, привет. Чего ты тут один сидишь? — Сиара присела рядом, бесстыдно глядя на моё лицо. — Что-то в последнее время тебя совсем не видно в колледже, что-то случилось?

Да. И очень много всего.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Просто я немного приболел, но мне уже лучше, правда. — я натянул улыбку на лицо, пытаясь казаться более-менее оптимистичным, как и раньше. Нет, у меня не было депрессии или что-то вроде того, просто в последнее время и правда произошло слишком много всего странного, и я пытаюсь разобраться во всём, в первую очередь — в себе.

Конечно, я всего этого не сказал.

— Ой, в таком случае, выздоравливай. — Девушка сочувствующе посмотрела на меня, и какие-то странные мысли завладели мной.

Я знал, что это не лучший вариант, но меня будто окатили ледяной водой, потому как до меня дошло кое-что. 

Мне нравится _парень_.

Я поцеловал _парня_.

Нет, это ведь не значит, что я стал хуже? Это просто… Влечение? Которое пройдёт. Со мной ведь никогда раньше не случалось подобного. Может, всё это — переходный возраст или ещё какая-нибудь подобная штука, которую переживают многие подростки? Хотя, я ведь не совсем подросток. Ладно, многие парни-подростки и не совсем. 

Я думал предложить Сиаре встречаться. Я чуть ли не сказал то, что желал, но какое-то странное чувство внутри меня не дало этим проклятым словам вырваться наружу. Мне казалось, будто это, в какой-то степени, нечестно по отношению к Дэнни. Не то что бы мы с ним были в отношениях или что-то такое, но у меня внезапно возникла ещё одна мысль, которая твердила мне, чтобы я, наконец¸ прислушался к своим внутренним ощущениям и предложил именно Дэнни встречаться.

Это было глупой идеей. И глупой не потому, что я боялся, что меня не примет общество. А потому, что Дэнни мог и не согласиться. Потому, что у него, наверняка, была пара ещё до того, как он познакомился со мной. И, возможно, его не влекло ко мне так же сильно, как меня к нему. Я боялся именно этого. Хотя и мысль о том, что кто-то мог узнать, тоже не прельщала меня.

Сиара смотрела на меня, будто ожидая чего-то. Чего — я и сам не знал, мог лишь догадываться. Это странно, она наверняка ждала от меня каких-либо действий, чтобы я мог сделать ей комплимент или что-то, что делал раньше, чтобы показать, как девушка мне небезразлична. Удивительно, однако, что я не замечал этих её явных намёков на внимание. Но не спешил предпринимать каких-либо действий. В моих мыслях был полный беспорядок, и лучшее, что я мог сделать, — это уйти подальше. 

Я попрощался с Сиарой, предварительно что-то ей наплёл про то, что мне надо сходить к врачу. Естественно, к врачу я не собирался, а вместо этого пошёл в другую сторону.

Мне нужно было срочно зайти к Джеймсу. Мне безумно хотелось посоветоваться с ним. Хотя я и не был на все сто уверен, что Касселс будет и дальше продолжать со мной общаться после того, как я всё ему расскажу, но он никогда не высказывал отвращения к геям или даже би, так что… у меня был шанс.

Конечно, я особо не горел желанием кому-то рассказывать, всё-таки то, что случилось у меня дома, было слишком личным, да и моя паранойя никуда не делась, но на своего лучшего друга я точно мог положиться. Я знал, что он никому не расскажет, хотя и не знал о его реакции. Даже если бы у него появилась неприязнь ко мне, он бы точно не рассказал. Ну, разве что Сэму или Райану. А как там дальше дело пошло бы — это неизвестно.

Жилище Джеймса находилось недалеко от моего, так что я довольно быстро дошёл до друга. К счастью, он был дома и сразу же пропустил меня. 

— Джеймс, мне надо тебе кое-что рассказать. — я сказал, как только мы сели за стол, чтобы выпить чаю.

— Да? — Касселс посмотрел на меня, и, видимо, у меня было какое-то слишком непонятное выражение лица, потому как Джеймс сразу же посерьёзнел. — Что произошло?

Я вздохнул, думая о том, как бы в лучшей форме изложить всё. 

— Послушай, я сначала должен сказать, что тебе может не понравиться то, о чём я буду сейчас говорить, потому что это, ну… 

— Говори уже. — Касселс перебил меня, не выдержав.

Снова вздохнул.

— В общем, так получилось, что… Я, кажется, влюблён.

— Ты об этом хотел мне рассказать? — Джеймс усмехнулся. — Я знаю, ты же говорил уже это и…

— Нет-нет. — я перебил его. — Дело в том, что я влюблён в _парня_.

Я отвёл взгляд в сторону. Я не видел лица друга, но чувствовал, как он ошарашенно смотрел на меня. Волнение охватило меня, и я немного боялся дальнейших действий Джеймса.

Наконец, Касселс снова заговорил.

— Ты это серьёзно? — первый его вопрос.

— Да. — я сказал тихо. 

Второй вопрос удивил меня намного сильнее предыдущего. И всё же я хоть немного, но успокоился, потому что…

— Так он, кхм… Знает об этом?

— Что? А, ну, нет. То есть… я не знаю.

— В каком смысле не знаешь? — Касселс прищурил глаза.

— В таком. Нет, мы, конечно, целовались, но…

— Что? — _этот взгляд Джеймса я не забуду никогда._ — Ты меня окончательно запутал. Давай сначала. Ты теперь у нас по мальчикам? Почему ты раньше мне ничего не говорил?

— Нет. Я… запутался, наверное. Меня никогда не привлекал мужской пол. Просто это Дэнни. Всё было обычно до того момента, пока я не встретил его. — мне всё же было немного неловко говорить об этом.

— О. — Касселс, как мне показалось, растерялся, однако быстро взял себя в руки. — Ну, раз так, то скажи, я достаточно горяч, да?

— Пошёл ты. — я рассмеялся, и Джеймс тоже. Вся неловкость испарилась, и я понял, что зря волновался. Джеймс всё ещё мой друг, и ему плевать, какая у меня ориентация. Я был рад осознавать это. — А, да, если хочешь знать моё мнение… То ты страшный.

— Почему-то многие так не считают. — он надулся. — Все меня хотят, а ты нет. Я обиделся.

Я лишь сильнее засмеялся.

— Но! — Джеймс поднял вверх указательный палец. — Это даже хорошо, что я тебе не нравлюсь. А то лез бы ещё ко мне. Вот и я не знал бы тогда, как мне жить с этим. — я хотел что-то сказать, но он не дал мне этого сделать. — А теперь расскажи, что у тебя с тем парнем.

Я устало потёр рукой переносицу, прежде чем начать.

— Говорю же, мне не нравились парни, кроме Дэнни. Я не знаю, почему именно он, но… так получилось. 

— А ты ему нравишься? — Джеймс перебил меня.

— Я не знаю, если честно. — я ответил. — Я не могу мыслить трезво, находясь рядом с ним. Он так чертовски нравится мне, и у меня постоянно возникает желание дотронуться до него, что я даже не могу сдерживаться. Сегодня я поцеловал его, и, знаешь, я думал, что он живьём закопает меня после этого, но ничего не произошло. Он, наоборот, ответил на мой поцелуй, и всё было замечательно. Ну, до того момента, как ему не позвонил кто-то, после чего он ушёл. — моя голова буквально кипела от всех этих накопившихся мыслей. — И теперь я не могу понять. Вот что мне делать дальше? Я ничего не понимаю. И мне немного боязно, что могут подумать другие, всё это ведь плохо, да? — всё же, как меня не прельщала последняя мысль, которая стала в одно мгновение такой устрашающей, каковой не была раньше.

Касселс молчал, что-то обдумывая. Было непривычно видеть его в таком серьёзном виде, но ему, в какой-то степени, это даже шло.

— Знаешь, — Джеймс продолжил некоторое время спустя, — если тебя тянет к нему, то почему бы и нет? Почему это должно быть чем-то плохим? Тебя ведь никогда особо не заботило чьё-то мнение, да? Ну, я не помню того, чтобы заботило, так что должно измениться сейчас? Забудь об этих «людях» и обществе, как и всегда делал. Ты всё тот же Бен Брюс, просто испытываешь чувства к человеку своего же пола. Это нормально. Просто смирись с этим, в конце концов, какая разница, парень он или девушка? Поговори с ним, мне кажется, что он может тоже что-то испытывать к тебе. Просто попробуй, хорошо?

Джеймс был прав. Его совет оказался как никогда кстати. Как же хорошо, когда у тебя есть такие прекрасные друзья. Мне даже стало стыдно, что я мог хоть немного сомневаться в том, что Касселс меня не примет.

— И я не поменял к тебе своего отношения, так что даже не думай об этом. Всё в порядке, правда. — он похлопал меня по плечу, и я окончательно успокоился.

— Спасибо огромное, дружище. — я улыбнулся, чувствуя, как прояснилось в моей голове.

Всё встало на свои места. Не было больше никаких рамок и границ, я смог абсолютно спокойно и окончательно принять свои чувства. А ещё понял, что должен обязательно последовать совету Джеймса и поговорить с Дэнни о нас.

______________________________________________________________________

Следующим утром я не мог дождаться момента, чтобы увидеть Дэнни. Я так и отправился в колледж с глупой улыбкой на лице. Несмотря на то, что очередную ночь провёл без сна, я чувствовал себя просто прекрасно. Моё настроение было настолько хорошим, каким, наверное, не было никогда до этого самого момента.

За ночь я успел обдумать всё и решил, что, всё же, у меня не получится отвергать эти чувства к парню, как бы я ни хотел этого. Слова Касселса не выходили у меня из головы. Да и не то что бы я хотел, просто… Это было так странно и, может быть, даже волнующе. Нет, не «может быть». Это, правда, было очень волнующе. А то, что Дэнни убежал от меня — ну, может быть, у него были какие-то проблемы или что-то подобное. 

Я хотел поговорить с Уорснопом, но, как назло, его не было ни на одной из пар, да и вообще в здании. Я даже спросил Кэмерона, однако тот лишь пожал плечами. Он тоже не знал.

Всё время я был встревожен этими проклятыми мыслями, куда подевался Уорсноп. Я так сильно хотел увидеть его, поговорить с ним, что даже вздрагивал при одном только намёке на мысль о нём. Джеймс же, видя моё состояние, улыбался, на что я постоянно закатывал глаза.

Не было абсолютно ничего интересного. Я так и просидел до окончания пар. Как только все лекции закончились, я, конечно же, сразу отправился домой. На улице было прохладно, и я сильнее кутался в куртку. Но, несмотря на холод, мне ужасно захотелось пройти пешком и именно по той самой дороге, по которой гулял с Дэнни. 

Когда я прошёл уже где-то полпути, то заметил, как из одного здания вышел Кэмерон. Он даже не смотрел в мою сторону, судя по всему, не заметив меня. Я глянул на то самое здание, увидев крупную надпись «аптека», не придав этому особого значения. Мало ли, что Лидделлу нужно было купить в аптеке. Я бы просто пошёл дальше, но…

— Да, Дэнни, я уже иду, так что жди. 

Любопытство охватило меня. Кэм был повёрнут ко мне спиной. Что-то было в его словах. Я мог бы просто подойти к нему и спросить, но не сделал этого. Я сделал кое-что другое. Я пошёл за ним.

Ну, в любом случае, это был отличный шанс узнать, где находится дом Уорснопа, не так ли? Мне показалось, что неспроста Кэмерон сначала зашёл в аптеку, а потом сразу же засобирался к Дэнни. Что-то странное было в этом всём.

Я шёл, будто маньяк какой-то, который гонится за своей очередной жертвой. Лидделл ни разу не оглядывался назад, и я старался держать приличное расстояние и идти как можно тише, но при этом более быстро, потому что трудно было поспевать за почти двухметровым парнем. Всё равно внутри меня было какое-то волнение, и я даже несколько раз успел пожалеть о том, что вообще погнался за Кэмом, мне даже хотелось прекратить это, однако интерес был сильнее моего разума, кажется. Поэтому я поспешно шёл.

Надо сказать, довольно долго шёл. Мне казалось, будто целую вечность. Повезло, что народу на улицах было достаточно. Ну, некоторое время. Пока Кэм не свернул в какой-то переулок, где даже автомобилей не было на дороге. Это был какой-то серый район, в котором я никогда не бывал прежде и даже не знал о его существовании. Неужели Дэнни каждый раз ходит домой через это ужасное место? А утром же ещё бывает совсем темно. О, нет…

Должен же быть другой путь?

Однако это не важно было, Лидделл уже сделал свой выбор. Меня даже немного испугала мысль о том, что я мог заблудиться. Остановок тоже не было. По крайней мере, я не видел ни одну из них. Я даже понятия не имел, как мне потом выбираться отсюда, и хотел свалить назад, когда понял, что совсем не знаю, как пойти обратно, поэтому и дальше продолжил следовать за другом.

Часть меня надеялась, что Дэнни не жил в таком ужасном месте, но всё стало намного хуже, когда любые дома и многоэтажки вовсе исчезли, а впереди показался лес. Вот тогда-то я должен был паниковать, но как-то держал себя в руках. Кэм вошёл в небольшую рощу, и я всё ещё направлялся за ним, однако, как только Лидделл остановился, мне пришлось спрятаться за ближайшее дерево, которое, к счастью, оказалось довольно высоким, широким и плотным, и оно смогло скрыть меня от человеческих глаз.

Кэмерон оглянулся, но через несколько секунд пошёл дальше. Я вышел из-за дерева и прошёл несколько метров, прежде чем снова остановиться и зайти за ещё одно дерево.

Я на секунду выглянул из-за дуба. Недалеко находился небольшой двухэтажный дом, который выглядел слишком старым и уже изрядно потрёпанным, а одно из окон и вовсе было разбитым.

_Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, скажите мне, что это не дом Дэнни._

Все мои надежды рухнули, когда Кэм подошёл к дому, из которого вышел… да, Уорсноп. Я не мог слышать, о чём они говорили, но мне хотелось хотя бы на секунду взглянуть на парня, о котором думал весь день, и я снова аккуратно посмотрел из-за дерева. Лучше бы я не делал этого.

Нет, они не заметили меня, просто… Дэнни, он…

Он выглядел ужасно. Ну, как. Он всё равно был прекрасен, просто тот факт, что у него под одним глазом красовался огромный синяк, а губа была разбита, очень меня встревожил.

_Что, чёрт возьми, такое здесь происходит?!_


	7. Chapter 7

— Сэм, а вы с Кэмероном друзья? — я спросил, глядя на Бэттли, который увлечённо поедал макароны. Джеймса и Райана не было рядом, они с самого утра куда-то запропастились, оставив нас одних.

— Угу. — Сэм невнятно ответил, будучи всё так же сосредоточен на своей еде.

— А давно вы общаетесь? — я спрашивал как-то настойчиво.

— Ну, да, ещё со школы, с начальных классов, знаешь. — Бэттли все ещё не смотрел на меня.

— Ого. Круто. — я пожал плечами. — А с Дэнни они давно дружат?

Сэм, наконец, оторвался от своей еды.

— С каким Дэнни? — поинтересовался он, посмотрев на меня и захлопав своими длинными ресницами.

— Уорснопом. — я ответил, не переставая всё так же сверлить взглядом друга.

— Я не знаю, не спрашивал у него. — он снова уткнулся в свою еду.

Что-то было не так.

Я оглядел столовую, в которой не было ни единого намёка на Дэнни или даже Кэмерона. Это скоро окончательно сведёт меня с ума. Я не могу так. Но и по-другому тоже не могу.

Я заметил у одного из столиков знакомую блондинку, которая сидела в одиночестве. Это был мой шанс.

Предупредив Сэма, что мне нужно отойти, я поднялся со своего места и направился прямиком к девушке. Она читала какую-то книгу, и, когда я сел напротив, вздрогнула, расширив глаза.

— Ты, эм… ты… — она пыталась сказать что-то вразумительное, что плохо получалось.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я хочу поговорить. — я вздохнул, подпирая щёку рукой.

**_Два дня назад…_ **

_Часть меня надеялась, что Дэнни не жил в таком ужасном месте, но всё стало намного хуже, когда любые дома и многоэтажки вовсе исчезли, а впереди показался лес. Вот тогда-то я должен был паниковать, но как-то держал себя в руках. Кэм вошёл в небольшую рощу, и я всё ещё направлялся за ним, однако, как только Лидделл остановился, мне пришлось спрятаться за ближайшее дерево, которое, к счастью, оказалось довольно высоким, широким и плотным, и оно смогло скрыть меня от человеческих глаз._

_Кэмерон оглянулся, но через несколько секунд пошёл дальше. Я вышел из-за дерева и прошёл несколько метров, прежде чем снова остановиться и зайти за ещё одно дерево._

_Я на секунду выглянул из-за дуба. Недалеко находился небольшой двухэтажный дом, который выглядел слишком старым и уже изрядно потрёпанным, а одно из окон и вовсе было разбитым._

_Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, скажите мне, что это не дом Дэнни._

_Все мои надежды рухнули, когда Кэм подошёл к дому, из которого вышел… да, Уорсноп. Я не мог слышать, о чём они говорили, но мне хотелось хотя бы на секунду взглянуть на парня, о котором думал весь день, и я снова аккуратно посмотрел из-за дерева. Лучше бы я не делал этого._

_Нет, они не заметили меня, просто… Дэнни, он…_

_Он выглядел ужасно. Ну, как. Он всё равно был прекрасен, просто тот факт, что у него под одним глазом красовался огромный синяк, а губа была разбита, очень меня встревожил._

_Что, чёрт возьми, такое здесь происходит?!  
Я слышал приближающиеся шаги, и в тот момент моё сердце ушло в пятки. Я вдохнул в себя максимум воздуха, задерживая дыхание. Однако вскоре шаги утихли, и я осторожно выдохнул, надеясь, что остался незамеченным._

_— Ты ведь понимаешь, что тут не обойдётся без вопросов, да? — послышался первый голос._

_— Да. — послышался второй, слишком охрипший, но я его узнал._

_— И что это? — снова спросил первый голос._

_— Ай, больно, черт тебя возьми. — снова второй._

_— Прости. — я слышал какие-то шорохи._

_— Я не хочу, чтобы Сэм потом…_

_От услышанного я удивлённо расширил глаза. Что это значило? Причём тут мой, нет, наш друг? Конечно, я бы тоже не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал о таком, но почему Дэнни переживал именно о том, что мог узнать Сэм? Почему именно он?_

_Что-то внутри меня больно закололо, и я случайно наступил на ветку, сразу же проклиная себя за неосторожность. Естественно, что после этого парни замолкли, и я чувствовал, как они впивались взглядом в дуб, за которым я стоял._

_Я снова задержал дыхание, думая о том, что будет дальше. Я не услышал дальнейшие слова Уорснопа после имени «Сэм», но… Это не могло не волновать меня, как и то, что он был побит. Мне хотелось просто наплевать на всё это и выбежать из-за дерева, кидаясь к Дэнни, но я сдерживал себя. Я не должен был. Да и выглядело бы это странно, я следил за ними, а отношения портить мне совсем не хотелось._

_— Почему они это сделали? Что на этот раз? — Кэмерон спросил тихо, с долей какого-то сожаления, как мне показалось._

_Что? Так, получается, такое произошло с Дэнни не впервые?!_

_В ответ лишь тишина._

_— Кэмми, пойдём в дом, а то тут совсем прохладно. — Уорсноп сказал лишь спустя некоторое время._

_Я слышал удаляющиеся шаги, а после этого — звук захлопывающейся двери._

_Мне повезло, что они не решили осмотреть территорию, чтобы потом наткнуться на ничего не понимающего меня. Я был слишком запутан. Мне всё ещё хотелось поговорить с Дэнни._

_Я осмотрелся и, убедившись, что никого рядом нет, пошёл как можно быстрее в обратном направлении. К счастью, заблудиться у меня не получилось, но оставалась другая проблема — остановок не было нигде, а память у меня будто совсем отшибло, потому что я не помнил ни одного переулка, по которому шёл. Я всё же продолжал идти вперёд, тротуары так и оставались абсолютно безлюдными, что делало район более устрашающим, чем, наверное, есть на деле. Но, к моему счастью, через какое-то время впереди я увидел остановку, возле которой, что неудивительно, не было ни одного человека._

_Меня немного трясло, я был абсолютно запутан и не понимал, что следует делать дальше. Я не хотел остаться в стороне, зная о том, что с Дэнни что-то произошло. Да и не думал, что Уорсноп вообще собирается рассказать мне о случившемся. Скорее всего, он просто скроет это. Ну, от Сэма же он собирался скрыть, а с ним Дэнни, вероятно, был знаком намного больше, чем со мной._

_А что, если между ними что-то было?_

_Я не должен думать об этом._

_Я стоял довольно долгое время, но всё же это было лучше, чем пойти в неизвестном направлении и ещё сильнее заблудиться. Да и место это не внушало мне доверия, чтобы я мог так спокойно по нему разгуливать. Ну, поймал бы меня кто-нибудь и, например, взял бы в какое-нибудь рабство, запер бы в своём грязном подвале, а я лежал бы там, избитый, надеясь на чудо, ожидая, что Дэнни потом придёт и каким-то прекрасным образом вытащит меня оттуда._

_Нет, это было куда хуже, чем просто стоять и ждать автобус._

_Через минут двадцать заветный транспорт подъехал к остановке. Этот автобус был не из тех, на которых я когда-либо ездил, но на нём было написано, что он бывает в тех местах, которые я знаю. Я всё равно был рад, хотя и внутри не было ни единой души._

_Чтобы добраться до дома, мне потребовалось вылезти в знакомом месте и пересесть на другой автобус. Хорошо, что у меня было достаточно денег для всего этого. Не знаю, что бы делал в другой ситуации, но всё сложилось так, как сложилось, и мгновенное облегчение не заставило себя ждать._

_Никогда я не был так рад просто оказаться дома. Однако мне совершенно ничего не хотелось._

_Я просто зашёл в ванную и глянул в зеркало. Чистый, без единой царапины на лице. Даже мой пирсинг был в отличном состоянии, никакого покраснения вокруг проколов или прочего. Волосы идеально чисты. Только синяки под глазами и слегка бледное лицо, но, эй, у кого таких проблем нет в наше время? Да это даже проблемами не назовёшь._

_Я закрыл лицо руками, тяжело дыша. В голове возник образ побитого Дэнни. Это было больно — видеть его таким. Я не хочу, чтобы это случилось вновь. Я не хочу, чтобы он страдал._

— Не скажу, что знаю, но я догадываюсь. — девушка приобрела былую уверенность.

— Да? — её слова меня заинтересовали. — И, как ты думаешь, о чём?

— Ни о чём. О _ком_. — она меня поражала. — Давай к делу уже, чего конкретно от меня ты хочешь?

— От тебя? — я удивлённо поднял бровь. — Ничего. Я просто хочу кое-что узнать о Дэнни.

— Он заболел, поэтому его нет в колледже. — блондинка отвела взгляд. 

— Нет, я не об этом. Скажи, вы с ним встречаетесь?

— Что? — она снова посмотрела на меня, широко распахнув глаза, а потом громко, заливисто рассмеялась. — Мда, странно это, не знаю, что с тобой не так, но, вообще-то, каждый из округи Дэнни знает, что он гей.

— Дэнни — гей? — я вытянул лицо вперёд, не веря своим ушам.

— Эй, потише, ладно? — она понизила голос. — Он, конечно, пробовал с девушками и всё такое, но ему нравятся парни, так что да, он гей.

— Сама не лучше, твой смех как…

— Заткнись. — девушка снова рассмеялась, но уже тише, чем в прошлый раз.

— А Дэнни, он… с Сэмом, ну… — я не мог сформулировать вопрос.

_Пожалуйста, скажи, что нет. Скажискажискажискажискажи, они ведь не вместе, да?_

— С Сэмом? Ты про него, что ли? — она кивнула в сторону Бэттли. — Нет, ты что, ни в коем случае, он даже не во вкусе Дэнни.

Внутри заметно полегчало от такого ответа. Нет, я, конечно, знал, что Сэм — натурал, но он ведь мог скрывать свою ориентацию, так что это было для меня важно. Однако оставался другой вопрос, который не давал мне покоя. Зачем Дэнни пытался скрыть свои побои от Бэттли?

— У Дэнни вообще парень есть? — я ляпнул, совсем не подумав.

— А почему ты интересуешься? — я видел огонёк веселья в глазах блондинки. — Нет, наш Уорсноп — птичка свободного полёта. Не помню я, когда он в последний раз с кем-то нормально встречался. Кто-то ему там нравился, но я не знаю кто. 

Я нахмурился.

— Так почему тебя это так волнует? — она снова задала похожий вопрос.

— Потому что волнует. — я резко ответил, не желая вдаваться в подробности.

— Понятно. —девушка усмехнулась и, прежде чем смогла снова что-то сказать, я встал и направился к выходу из столовой.

Однако в дверях мне «посчастливилось» наткнуться на кого-то.

Вошедшим оказался Кэм.

Второй раз. Это вечное чувство дежавю когда-нибудь перестанет преследовать меня вообще?

— О, Бен, привет. — Кэмерон поздоровался, похлопав меня по плечу.

— Привет. — я натянул улыбку на лицо, пряча свой интерес ко всему происходящему. Чёрт, это было нелегко — стоять рядом с Лидделлом, прекрасно зная, что ты преследовал его два дня назад. Более того, это было неловко.

— Если ты сейчас спросишь меня, куда подевался Дэнни, то я не отвечу, потому что он заболел и лежит дома с температурой, но он просил передать тебе, что с ним всё в порядке. — Кэм говорил слишком быстро, что я едва успевал вникать в смысл сказанным им слов.

— Лежать с температурой — это не значит «в порядке». — я покачал головой, хотя и знал настоящую причину, по которой Уорсноп находился дома. 

— Ну, ему уже значительно лучше. — Кэм просто ответил, поглядывая в сторону столика, за котором сидела та самая таинственная блондиночка-подружка Дэнни, с которой я говорил ранее. 

— Да, ты же у него был, так что можешь это знать. — вырвалось у меня.

Кэм посмотрел на меня, от удивления расширив глаза и приоткрыв рот, будто хотел что-то сказать. И после этого до меня дошло, что значили мои слова.

— Ладно, потом ещё встретимся и поболтаем, мне нужно срочно к Саманте. — Кэмерон выпалил, быстро отведя взгляд и отходя от меня, немного пошатнувшись. Он направился к одинокой девушке за дальним столиком, которая смотрела на нас.

Я мог думать только о том, лишь бы Лидделл не догадался, что я имел в виду. Но, судя по его реакции, он именно этого и испугался. Что такого мог скрыть Дэнни? Почему я не должен был об этом знать? В любом случае, я понял, что Бэттли не имеет никакого отношения к тем самым словам Уорснопа, потому что Дэнни имел в виду ту самую блондинку с аналогичным именем. Она, как мне показалось, лучше знала обо всём происходящем, но, вероятно, случившееся с парнем могло её очень огорчить.

Я отвернулся и вышел из столовой. Мне совершенно не хотелось продолжать этот день, хотелось просто прийти домой и скоротать время там. Ну, или где бы то ни было, лишь бы подальше от этого учебного заведения. И то, что следующей парой должна была быть лекция моего «самого любимого» преподавателя в этом колледже, меня совершенно не волновало. Если раньше я хоть как-то старался, то сейчас вся тяга к учёбе куда-то пропала.

Дэнни, что ты со мной сделал?

Но так даже лучше.

Идя по коридору, я смотрел лишь в пол, но внезапно услышал смех, который заставил меня поднять голову и посмотреть в сторону, и я увидел Сиару, обжимающуюся с… Стоп, что? Райан, какого чёрта?

Не то что бы меня это особо волновало, просто я был слишком удивлён, что даже остановился на секунду. Наши с Сиарой взгляды встретились, и Райан тут же отпустил девушку и направился ко мне. Он как-то странно на меня смотрел, с долей какой-то грусти во взгляде.

— Прости, я не знаю, как это получилось, вот просто как-то так вышло. — он пожал плечами.

Я посмотрел на девушку, которая стояла в стороне, и она смущённо мне улыбнулась.

— Да ладно, всё в порядке. — я сказал, не чувствуя ничего.

— Правда? Просто я знаю, что… — Райан продолжил бы, но я перебил его.

— Серьёзно, всё нормально. Всё равно я… гей. — последнюю часть я произнёс тихо.

— А, ну тогда хорошо. Подожди-подожди, что ты только что сказал? — в его голосе слышалось удивление.

— Я сказал, что я гей. — я повторил более уверенно и, ещё раз глянув на эту парочку, пошёл прочь из здания, надеясь, что больше никого знакомого не увижу на своём пути. Хватит с меня этих случайных встреч.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Я не мог оставить в покое свой инструмент всю следующую часть дня. Это было так мне необходимо, что я даже забывал, что есть мир вокруг меня. Мне было всё равно, сколько прошло часов, прежде чем на улице стало темно. Я просто должен был отвлечься от своих переживаний. Но ещё больше мне хотелось снова увидеть Дэнни, да хотя бы узнать, что с ним всё в порядке. Он не отвечал на мои сообщения и звонки, я звонил слишком много раз за эти три дня, что не видел его, и телефон Уорснопа был отключён, что заставляло меня ещё сильнее волноваться. Может, он специально меня избегал? Но почему? Ах, да, наверное, потому что он испытывал симпатию к другому человеку, а я так резко свалился на него со своими чувствами. Я, может быть, был слишком упёрт, доставая его своими звонками, хотя почему я должен был думать так, когда Дэнни всё равно не знал, звонил ли я ему или нет?

К моему несчастью, мне пришлось отложить гитару в сторону, когда свет в доме неожиданно погас. И что это вообще значило?

Очевидно, то, что началась гроза и весьма сильный дождь.

Я поднялся с кровати и схватил свой телефон, посмотрев на время. 

**23:04**

Освещая путь мобильником, я пробрался в гостиную. Я лёг на диван и закрыл глаза. Мне хотелось просто уснуть.

За окном слышались раскаты грома и стук каплей дождя по стеклу. Свист ветра делал погоду более устрашающей. Я не боялся. Здесь бы подошло другое слово. _Жутко._

В доме было довольно тепло, и я вспомнил тот самый дом Дэнни. Наверное, Уорснопу было намного труднее находиться там, в лесу, в здании с разбитым окном. И холодно. Намного холоднее, чем мне. И ещё, наверное, очень одиноко. Хотя, Дэнни наверняка жил там не один. 

Ну, просто, если бы он жил один, то вряд ли выбрал бы тот страшный дом для проживания.

Так странно — я не хотел, чтобы тот дом оказался _его_ домом.

Я начал медленно погружаться в сон.

Я видел довольно яркие картинки, больше не слыша раскатов грома. Эти сновидения были пропитаны чем-то тёплым и уютным, что мне совсем не хотелось просыпаться, чтобы потом вновь окунуться в мир извечных переживаний и проблем.

У меня не получилось поспать слишком долго. Я услышал звук, оповещающий меня о входящем сообщении, что выдернул меня из сна, который я бы всё равно забыл после пробуждения, и заставил открыть глаза. Я потянулся за телефоном, тут же забыв о том, зачем мне это нужно было. Посмотрев на время, я отложил устройство в сторону, снова закрыв глаза и засыпая.

**3:45**

На этот раз я проспал ещё меньше, полчаса от силы. Меня разбудили тихие стуки в дверь.

Если бы я до того не был во сне — я бы соображал лучше и насторожился. Но я не мог чётко мыслить в тот момент, мои мысли были слишком спутаны для этого, сознание словно заполонил туман. Поэтому я без проблем направился к источнику разбудившего меня звука.

Я резко распахнул дверь, и мне в лицо ударил запах сырости. 

В мыслях тут же прояснилось.

Передо мной стоял промокший до нитки Дэнни. Выглядел он ещё хуже, чем тогда, когда я увидел в лесу. Он еле стоял на ногах, и я видел, как сильно он дрожал.

— Бен... — сказал он тихо, приближаясь. — Ты нужен мне.

Я почувствовал тепло в груди после этой простой фразы. Мне хотелось ответить, но я не смог подобрать нужных слов.

Он сделал ещё один шаг, оказавшись в доме, и тут же начал падать, но не успел. Я успех подхватить его прежде, чем он столкнулся бы лицом с полом, не дав этому случиться.

В следующую секунду я упал сам, всё же случайно утянув за собой Дэнни, и мы вместе оказались на полу.

Раздался очередной раскат грома.


	8. Chapter 8

Я смотрел в окно, сквозь которое яркие лучи солнца проникали в комнату, озаряя все вокруг. 

Конечно же, от грозы и следа не осталось, хотя раскаты грома продолжались всю ночь, но даже не это мешало мне уснуть какое-то время. 

Мне не давали покоя мысли, какой подонок так мог так просто избивать Дэнни, причём, видимо, каждый раз, когда видел его? Судя по огромным синякам на теле Уорснопа, всё оказалось намного серьёзнее, чем я думал ранее. 

Я никогда не был агрессивным, не испытывал ненависти к кому-либо или даже чему-либо, но после того, как увидел тело Дэнни, во мне вскипела неизведанная ярость. За что, чёрт возьми, он заслужил такое обращение к себе?

Тяжело вздохнув, я в очередной раз провёл по волосам Уорснопа. Несмотря на то, что был уже обед, Дэнни даже не думал просыпаться, да и я не будил его. Мне нравилось наблюдать, как он спал. Судя по всему, сон для него — это весьма дорогое удовольствие. Он всю ночь прижимался ко мне, как потерянный котёнок, дрожа, и я пытался его согреть в своих объятиях. На моё удивление, он довольно быстро уснул.

Мне было плевать, что я прогулял колледж. Меня больше волновала ситуация, по которой Уорсноп пришёл ко мне так поздно ночью. Мы даже и не говорили с того самого момента, как он оказался в моём доме. Дэнни не проронил и слезы, что было, наверное, самым поразительным для меня. Хотя, может, у меня были слишком поверхностные суждения насчёт этого.

В воздухе царила атмосфера уюта и спокойствия, и, всё же, мне нравилось, когда Дэнни находился так близко ко мне. 

Устоявшуюся тишину нарушил телефонный звонок. В очередной раз. Нет, серьёзно, подобное случалось слишком уж часто.

Дэнни вздрогнул во сне, но глаз не открыл. Я аккуратно выбрался из объятий парня и схватил телефон, выходя из комнаты как можно быстрее. Я чувствовал себя немного странно, ну, потому что в руках у меня был не мой телефон. 

На экране было написано «Боб». Нужно ли было мне отвечать? Вообще-то я не был обязан этого делать. Я даже не понятия не имел, кто такой этот Боб и что ему нужно от Дэнни. Может, что-то срочное. Но Уорсноп, так или иначе, не мог ему ответить. Это ведь ничего страшного, если я скажу этому человеку всё, а потом передам его слова Дэнни? Ну, да, не было ничего в этом такого, поэтому я ответил.

— Твою мать, Уорсноп, где тебя черти носят?! Разве ты имеешь право убегать посреди ночи? Неужели ты забыл, что без моего разрешения…

Я в ужасе сбросил, и телефон чуть не выпал у меня из рук. По моему телу прошёл холодок, и я просто был в оцепенении. Всё было так непонятно, и я даже испугался, ну, в каком-то смысле этого слова. Тот страх, что я испытывал, наблюдая за Кэмероном и Дэнни из-за дерева, казался мне слишком ничтожным по сравнению с тем, что сказал мне совершенно незнакомый человек по телефону. Точнее, он не знал, что это я, он говорил Дэнни, но ведь Уорсноп спал. С другой же стороны, это и было хорошо. Мне совсем не хотелось, чтобы он чего-то пугался или же чтобы у него было плохое настроение, хотя, так или иначе, первое может привести ко второму.

Но кто такой этот Боб? Почему он был зол, говорил такие ужасные вещи? Что он делал с Дэнни? Неужели это он избивал его?

Я не знал, что мне делать дальше. Нужно было подождать пробуждения Уорснопа, потому что мне совсем не хотелось нарушать его спокойный сон. Вместо этого я прошёл на кухню и положил телефон на стол. Я налил чаю, чтобы немного успокоиться.

Спустя какое-то время телефон зазвонил снова. Я боялся смотреть на экран, мне совсем не хотелось брать трубку, чтобы снова слышать Боба. К счастью, звонившим оказался Кэмерон, и я всё же ответил, зная, что мне придётся рассказать все подробности о случившемся.

— Привет, ты… ты как там? — я не узнал голос Кэма. Он звучал слишком подавленно и грустно, и это заставило меня напрячься сильнее.

— Дэнни спит. Он в порядке. Ну, насколько это возможно. — я сказал.

— Бен? О… — на том конце провода слышалось удивление. — Ладно, я тогда позже перезвоню. — Кэм сказал.

— Подожди. — у меня был один вопрос.

— Ты что-то хотел? — он заинтересовался.

— Да. Ты можешь сказать мне, кто такой Боб? 

Кэмерон молчал.

— Кэм..? — я осторожно произнес.

— Я позже перезвоню. — он сказал, прежде чем сбросить.

Что это было, чёрт возьми?

Может быть, мне, правда, нужно было дождаться того момента, когда проснётся Дэнни и мы сможем нормально поговорить.

Сзади меня послышались шаги. Я оглянулся и увидел заспанного Дэнни, который стоял в дверном проёме. Я перевёл взгляд на его разбитую губу и тяжело вздохнул.

— Доброе утро, Дэнни. — я сказал, улыбнувшись.

— Доброе утро. — Уорсноп произнёс едва слышно.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — я спросил.

— Получше. — он сел на стул напротив меня. — А ты?

— Нормально. — я снова улыбнулся. Дэнни волновало мое самочувствие? Это было приятно знать. Как и знать то, что я оказался тем самым парнем, который нравился Уорснопу.

—Ты хочешь есть или что-нибудь ещё? — я поинтересовался. 

— Было бы неплохо. — он согласился, и я встал с места, подходя к холодильнику, чтобы найти там хоть что-нибудь. Открыв дверцу, я обнаружил внутри вчерашнюю пиццу. 

— У меня есть пицца, ты хочешь? 

— Твою мать, Бен, хватит строить из себя хозяюшку. Мне без разницы. — Дэнни сказал, и я чуть не рассмеялся от его слов, обрадовавшись тому, что он «ожил», ну, после его ночного-то состояния.

Разогрев еду и поставив на стол перед Дэнни его кусок, я сел на своё место и стал допивать свой чай, поглядывая на парня и совсем забывая о том, что было некоторое время назад, в частности, о звонке. Уорсноп был рядом со мной, и я не собирался больше его отпускать в «объятия» тех тиранов, где он находился раньше.

Я пялился в стол, пытаясь не смотреть на Дэнни. Мне ужасно хотелось поговорить с ним о том, что произошло. Я не собирался рассказывать о том, что видел его дом, каким побитым он был и как сильно я волновался за него, мне просто нужно было знать, что такого больше не повторится и как разрешить проблему.

— Ты знаешь, я скучал. — я начал, все так же не глядя на парня. 

— Я тоже. — он сказал, по-видимому, отодвинув тарелку, судя по звуку.

— Что произошло с тобой? — я спросил, чувствуя волнение где-то внутри себя. Мне было не так уж и страшно говорить об этом — мне было страшно от осознания того, что могло происходить на самом деле, знать, что происходило с Уорснопом и как далеко это могло зайти. Мне было страшно, если ему было больно говорить об этом. Я не хотел, чтобы он испытывал какие-то неудобства.

Я всё же посмотрел на Дэнни, который глядел куда-то вдаль, не говоря ни слова. Я знал, что это хоть немого, но задело его, и начинал ненавидеть себя за то, что начал этот разговор, но другого выбора у меня не было. Это было куда лучше, чем если бы мы просто смирились с этим и продолжили жить дальше. Нет, конечно, это было весьма неплохим вариантом для нас обоих, но это же значило жить в страхе или что-то такое, да?

Прежде чем Уорсноп мог что-то мне ответить, телефон, лежащий на столе, зазвонил. Мое сердце готово было провалиться куда-то вниз, не знаю. Я на автомате схватил звенящий аппарат, пока Дэнни не успел этого сделать, и даже не посмотрел на экран, чтобы узнать, от кого был входящий вызов. Я знал, и мне не хотелось лишний раз убеждаться в этом.

Выскочив из-за стола, я мгновенно нажал на ответ. Краем глаза я заметил удивлённое и, как мне показалось, напуганное лицо Дэнни, который все так же сидел за столом.

В трубке ничего даже не сказали. Я был похож, наверное, на сбежавшего из психиатрической клиники человека, но точно не на себя самого. По крайней мере, не на того Бена Брюса, которого я знал прежде.

— Ты не тронешь его! Ты не тронешь его, больной ублюдок, я тебе не дам сделать этого! Пошел ты, да, ты, мразь!!! — я истошно вопил, после чего сбросил, даже не услышав ответа. 

Я испуганно посмотрел на обомлевшего Дэнни, и попятился назад, врезавшись в стену. Паника овладела мной. Я развернулся и выбежал из дома, не говоря ни слова.

Мелкая дрожь била меня. Я не знал, что на меня нашло. Я не знал, с чего вообще решил, что во всём виноват этот гребаный Боб или как его там, но я просто нутром чуял. Я был слишком зол, чтобы сразу осознать то, что сделал. Судя по тону и голосу того незнакомого мужчины, который звонил утром, я точно мог сказать, что он не из хороших людей.

И, хотя я все еще был напуган, мне хватило ума дойти до заученной остановки и сесть на уже знакомый автобус. 

Мой разум твердил мне, что это геройство ни до чего хорошего не доведёт и что зря я оставил Уорснопа дома одного, но мои, кажется, поспешно сделанные выводы говорили о совсем противоположном. Я мог остаться и узнать всё от Дэнни, хотя и не факт, что он рассказал бы мне, хотя, с другой стороны, ему было бы просто некуда деваться. Я должен был знать правду.

Выйдя из автобуса, я сразу же пошёл прямо, отмечая, что солнце на небе куда-то подевалось. Ну, чего ещё можно было ожидать от такого ужасного района? Неудивительно, что солнцу не нравилось находиться среди всех этих серых и обшарпанных домов, возле которых валялись горы мусора, и темных даже в дневное время переулков.

Конечно же, я успел пожалеть о своих действиях, но адреналин все еще был во мне, и это заставляло меня идти дальше. Такие противоречивые чувства. Такие странные и непонятные даже мне самому действия, иногда заставляющие меня думать, будто со мной что-то не так либо же я просто-напросто болен во всех смыслах этого слова, хотя из одного вполне могло вытекать и другое. 

Листья отчаянно шелестели у меня под ногами. Как только в поле зрения возник старый дом, я тут же понял, насколько был глуп, когда решил отправиться сюда, не подумав о последствиях. У меня ведь даже не было с собой оружия или чего-либо подобного, а импровизировать я не любил, это было делом на самый крайний случай для самых трудных ситуаций, и, похоже, это была одна из них. Только, кто знает, на что способны были эти люди и что они могли сделать со мной, если даже Дэнни страдал от их руки. Ну, это если они были виноваты во всех его синяках и ссадинах, за которые я и был очень зол и даже в какой-то степени обижен и разочарован.

Я остановился где-то в пятнадцати метрах от дома, увидев, что у дерева, расположенного неподалёку от меня, кто-то сидел. Я мог бы подумать, что это девушка, судя по длинным волосам, но нет, фигура полностью выдавала собой парня.

Очень знакомого парня, надо сказать.

— Не думай, что я тебя не заметил. — он сказал, что я даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Так и будешь тут стоять?

Я подошел к дереву и приземлился рядом с парнем, прижимаясь спиной к прохладной коре. Удивительно, почему он находился в этом странном месте вместо того, чтобы быть в колледже, почему он вообще находился в этой глуши. Очевидно, что ждал Дэнни, которого, правда, не было дома… Зато я даже немного был рад, потому что мне, в крайнем случае, не пришлось бы справляться в одиночку, если вдруг что. Я был не единственным, кто заботился о состоянии Уорснопа. 

— Мне вот интересно. — произнес я, глядя на дом. — У Дэнни все друзья такие проницательные?

— Смотря что ты хочешь сказать этим словом. — ответил Кэмерон, наконец, разворачиваясь ко мне. — Что ты тут делаешь? — он сменил тему.

Этот вопрос был вполне ожидаем. Хотя я и не подготавливал ответ, эту встречу же было невозможно предугадать.

— Ну, это сложно. Просто я очень взволнован после того, как ко мне в три часа ночи пришел Дэнни, весь избитый, а утром на его телефон позвонил какой-то мужик, _очень злой мужик_ , который орал в трубку и хотел найти хозяина телефона. Я не мог просто сидеть на месте после этого.

Кэмерон мгновенно побледнел после моих слов. Он откинул голову назад, упираясь затылком в дерево, и прикрыл глаза, часто дыша. Я видел его волнение, которое он, казалось, и не пытался скрывать. Кэм ничего не говорил, и, очевидно, это не было одной из его любимых тем, но, если кто и мог рассказать мне обо всем, так это он. Судя по его реакции, он должен был знать, по крайней мере, он знал больше меня, который появился в жизни Дэнни совсем недавно, тогда как Лидделл знал Уорснопа уже очень давно ина протяжении долгого время был его хорошим другом.

— Кто такой Боб? — я прямо спросил. Как бы мне ни хотелось этого делать, всё же пришлось, да и других вариантов не было.

Кэм повернулся ко мне и стал осматривать моё лицо, хотя что он там хотел высмотреть, я не знаю. Может, он пытался таким способом понять, стоит ли мне доверять. В конце концов, Лидделл снова отвернулся, после чего в очередной раз вздохнул. 

— Думаю, ты должен об этом знать. — он начал, и я придвинулся ближе, приготовившись слушать. Да, наконец-то. Мои ожидания оправдались. —В семье Дэнни не все так просто. Точнее, наоборот. Дело в том, что несколько лет назад его отец погиб в аварии. Ну, а после этого… Его мать начала пить. — Кэм остановился, проведя рукой по волосам. 

Мне всё сразу стало понятно. Это наверняка очень тяжело — потерять дорогого человека, того, кого любишь всем своим сердцем. Только я не понимал одного — как алкоголь может помочь заглушить боль и заставит затянуться глубокую рану на сердце? Нет, он поможет забыться, отвлечься от реального мира, от всего, что связывало с человеком, которого больше нет, но забыть… Вряд ли. Хотя я никто, чтобы судить.

Другое же дело — то, как воспринял этот случай сам Дэнни. Ему было не легче, и мне, если честно, стало грустно после слов Кэмерона. Почему ничего не бывает так просто?

— После этого, — Лидделл снова заговорил, — она нашла себе нового мужа, то есть отчима Дэнни. Нетрудно догадаться, что этот мужик оказался выходцем из всей «стаи» ее собутыльников. – Кэмерон выделил слово «стая». — Вскоре у семьи Уорснопов закончились деньги, а за дом им нужно было как-то платить. Тех денег, которые приносил домой Дэнни, не хватало, поэтому их выселили из дома. И куда они пошли жить? Да, вот сюда. — он показал пальцем на тот самый, почти полностью разваленный, дом с разбитыми окнами. — Кстати, это дом Боба. — я удивленно поднял брови вверх. Видимо, я недооценил пристрастие к алкоголю этого мужчины, когда подумал, что он может быть каким-нибудь бизнесменом или кем-то подобным, ну, просто более-менее приличным человеком, хотя это глупо. — Я видел, как было больно Дэнни из-за всего случившегося, как сильно он не хотел возвращаться домой каждый вечер, иногда оставаясь ночевать у меня, правда, забывая о том, чем ему потом это могло грозить… 

Я переваривал все услышанное. Мне даже не хотелось знать, что происходило с Уорснопом после всего этого. Я не был уверен, что не убью этого гребаного Боба после такой информации, хотя и не узнал полностью, но догадывался, в чем кроется суть. Черт, да это же очевидно!

— Я точно так же, как и ты сейчас, терялся, когда Дэнни приходил ко мне избитый. Сначала он ничего не говорил, но потом я все сам узнал. Просто в один день я пришел к нему домой, а дверь была открытая, и я увидел это. Увидел, как Боб его избивал. Мне хотелось умереть в тот самый момент, когда меня заметили. 

Я чуть поежился после последних слов Кэмерона. Я даже представить не мог, как тогда было страшно ему. Что мог сделать этот Боб, одному ему известно. Но, так как Лидделл сидел передо мной абсолютно здоровый и живой, я был несказанно рад, что мужчина все же проявил жалость. Хотя сомневаюсь, что такой поступок оказался безнаказанным.

— Я хотел убежать, но только остался стоять на месте. — Кэм продолжил. — Боб сказал мне, что будет со мной, если я кому-нибудь расскажу. И даже примерно показал… Поэтому… Я молчу. И ты молчи, пожалуйста. 

— Кэм, ты понимаешь ведь, что я не могу молчать? Этот урод не должен оставаться безнаказанным. Я, конечно, не скажу никому, но тогда мы должны рассказать все вместе, ладно? Нужно что-то делать. — я сконцентрировал внимание лишь на последних словах Лидделла. Мои догадки подтвердились.

— Что ты можем сделать? Я, как и ты, хочу помочь Дэнни. Но он даже не может свалить из этого дома. 

— Почему? — я искренне недоумевал.

— Потому что он уже пытался. Боб его нашел. 

Я в очередной раз взглянул на дом. 

Повисло напряженное молчание. Я не знал, что сказать, внутри было так много нехороших слов, которые я мог бы адресовать отчиму Дэнни. Именно мог бы.

— И, знаешь, меня пугает в последнее время состояние Дэнни. Просто он стал пить. Слишком много пить. — рядом снова послышался голос Кэма. — Прости, что говорю это. Просто мне нужно было кому-то сказать. 

Я почувствовал, как что-то упало мне на голову, и до меня только через несколько секунд дошло, что начинался дождь. Он был мне совсем не на руку. Лужи с предыдущего дня еще никуда не делись, а тут снова начало лить, как из ведра.

— Кстати, — в моей голове резко возник один вопрос, — почему ты даже не спросил меня о том, откуда я знаю, что Дэнни живет именно здесь?

— Ну, это ведь и так понятно. — Лидделл посмотрел на меня. Я нахмурился. — Я ведь чувствовал тогда, когда нес в этот дом лекарства, что за мной кто-то следит. Не хотел быть параноиком, но теперь, видя тебя здесь, я понимаю, кто это был. 

Мне почему-то стало неловко. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, будто меня поймали за каким-то тайным делом, однако, по сути, так оно и было. Ну а, собственно, чего я мог ещё ожидать? Кэмерон ведь неглупый. Да и я бы сам, наверное, заметил слежку за собой, будучи на месте Кэма. 

Дождь все усиливался, где-то вдали показалась яркая молния и послышались тихие раскаты грома. Сидеть под деревом в такую погоду было равносильно обычному самоубийству, поэтому нам нужно было что-то решать. Мы с Кэмероном переглянулись. Можно было пойти в дом, но это было вторым вариантом самоубийства, так как Боб был внутри и наверняка лежал на своем диване с бутылкой пива в руках. 

Мы еще долгое время сидели молча. Раскаты грома не прекращались, только становились сильнее, но дождь проявлялся только в маленьких капельках воды, редко падающих на землю. У нас даже не было определенного плана. В конце концов, что мы должны были делать? Просто ворваться дом, а там дальше отбиваться от поехавшего мужика, которому давно уже место в другом месте? Нет, это было слишком рискованно. Хотя и сидеть под деревом в такую погоду было также не лучшим вариантом. Что там нам говорили в школе? Не сидеть под деревом в грозу? И выбор-то был совсем небольшой.

— Странно это все.

Я дёрнулся от неожиданных слов Кэма. Я как раз думал над тем, чтобы озвучить ему что-нибудь из своих мыслей, но он опередил меня. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — я спросил, нахмурившись.

— То, что из дома ни одного звука не слышно. Обычно, когда я прихожу сюда, оттуда постоянно доносятся звуки ругани в разной степени или слишком громкие разговоры. Не похоже на Боба.

Я задумался. Очевидный ответ на данный вопрос возник в моей голове — наверняка Боба не было дома, и от этого там было так тихо. Но если он точно не находился в помещении, то как он узнал об отсутствии Дэнни? Не понимаю. Может быть, он вообще был дома, только…

Что, если он заметил нас и просто наблюдал? Что, если он хотел что-то сделать с нами?

— Что-то тут совсем нечисто. — Кэмерон снова заговорил, тут же, неожиданно для меня, поднявшись с земли. — Пошли.

— Что? — я включил дурака. Неужели он действительно собирался посетить логово дьвола?

— Пойдем, нам нужно посмотреть, что там происходит. 

Я встал с земли и, отряхнувшись, пошел за Лидделом, который уже приближался к дому. Вся моя смелость куда-то испарилась, но мысль о том, что тот мужик избивал Дэнни, укрепляла мою уверенность в том, что я должен пойти с Кэмом и проверить этот чертов дом.

Мы осторожно, без лишних разговоров, стали обходить здание. Кэмерон шел впереди, а я был сзади, будто прячась за ним. Мы заглянули во все окна, однако не увидели никакого мужчину, да и вообще кого-либо, поэтому мы решили зайти в дом. Точнее, Кэм так решил.

— Ты с ума сошел?! — я спросил шепотом, будто все еще боясь, что нас может кто-то услышать. 

Лиддел ничего не ответил, лишь пожал плечами. Мне совсем не хотелось идти туда. Просто было какое-то нехорошее предчувствие, да и лестница была слишком старой и ужасно скрипела. В конце концов, мы вошли в дом. Тишина полностью заполняла пространство, из комнат не доносилось ни единого звука. Кэмерон сразу же остановился и замер, как только мы оказались на пороге. Коридор был достаточно длинный, у стены слева была приоткрытая дверь и ещё напротив самого порога находилась такая же. 

— Я пойду туда и посмотрю, что там. — Кэм сказал, кивая в сторону двери слева от нас. 

Я же решил пойти проверить комнату напротив, поэтому прямиком отправился туда. Я открыл дверь и оглядел комнату, и все мои самые ужасные предчувствия подтвердились.

Да, на полу валялось множество пустых и разбитых бутылок.

Да, мебель была ужасно старая и потрепанная.

Нет, Боба не было там. Вернее, он был, но…

— Кэм-ми… — я позвал осипшим голосом. — Иди сюда.

__________________________________________________________________________

Я прислонился головой к стене, все так же глядя в окно. Я думал о том, как, на самом деле, мне было грустно покидать родные края, но не настолько, что вся моя жизнь должна катиться к чертям из-за этого. Да, в этом городе осталась моя семья, мои друзья, а ещё мне пришлось бросить учебу. В конце концов, я сам сделал свой выбор, и был не один. Все меняло осознание того, что со мной был человек, которого я _любил_.

Странно было тем вечером задержаться еще на некоторое время в доме Уорснопа, чтобы поговорить с полицией обо всем произошедшем. Я ведь ничего не знал о случившемся, но это все равно не помешало им взять наши с Кэмероном показания и отпечатки пальцев, чтобы потом убедиться, что мы ни в чем не виноваты, а Боб был убит каким-то алкоголиком, которому задолжал крупную денежную сумму.

Тогда, увидев на полу в гостиной окровавленное тело Боба, я был, конечно, поражен. Я хотел убить этого человека только потому, что он доставил много боли моему парню, но кто-то сделал это за меня. Нет, на самом деле, я не планировал убийство, да и понимал, чем мне это грозит, и не хотел оставлять Дэнни одного. 

Когда я уже направлялся домой, даже еще не покинув лес, я увидел самого Дэнни. Я не мог объяснить ему все, что произошло, потому что в тот момент мне было сложно связать и два слова, однако Кэм все уладил за меня. Уорсноп не радовался смерти Боба, но и не показывал грусти. Казалось, ему было все равно. Или даже не казалось.

Мать Дэнни после смерти ее сожителя и одновременно собутыльника, наконец, бросила пить, но это не остановило Дэнни. Он был просто одержим желанием уехать из города и начать все сначала. Я не хотел его отпускать.

_— Я уеду отсюда. Мне просто… Мне необходимо это. Я хочу забыть все, как страшный сон._

_— И ты оставишь меня здесь одного?_

_— Мне жаль, Бен. Но все здесь так давит на меня, что, кажется, я скоро просто уже не выдержу. Я и так сошел с ума._

_— Тогда я поеду с тобой._

Я почувствовал, как кто-то дотронулся до моего плеча, и резко обернулся. На меня смотрел обеспокоенный Дэнни. Надо же, за своими размышлениями я и не заметил, как он пришел. А еще не заметил, что поезд уже давно тронулся с места.

— Ты в порядке? — Дэнни спросил, не сводя с меня взгляд.

— Да, все хорошо. — я улыбнулся. — Просто думал.

Я наклонился вперед и, запустив пальцы в мягкие волосы Дэнни, поцеловал его. Так приятно было осознавать, что я мог спокойно целовать парня, _своего парня_. И мне было совершенно наплевать на всех вокруг нас, это просто не имело значения. Теперь все должно быть по-другому.

У меня новая жизнь.

У _нас_ новая жизнь.


End file.
